Another Chance
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are both single parents.Both of them met each other during the weekends.It's destiny that brought them.Making them close in a spark.Wouldn't it be nice to have another chance to love the person that you should've loved before? NxM foreve
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story. Now that dad's gone for abroad (again), I'm free to use the comp and I (hopefully) could update faster...though, it depends if I'm in the mood to make it. Lots of school work and such. And it's boring...when I get home, I'll try to update okay?That is, if any ideas come ,this just popped out since I really would like to make new stories ,forget my other stories coz i made too many mistakes..Maybe I'll update it after I finish this story...**

**o------O------o**

**Chapter 1**

One bright, sunny day, A 25 year old woman with brunette hair and brown eyes and with her son, who has silver-greyish hair and emerald green eyes and is 5 years old, are going to have fun in the beach during the weekend. They rode in their pick-up Isuzu car with their things at the back. The little boy played his psp during the ride towards the beach. They woke up early to get to their destination earlier before many people would come, since it is a weekend, many people would be at the beach than in the weekdays.

The brunette, Mikan Sakura, turned on the radio and shifted stations for good music. When she heard a familiar song, she stopped pressing the forward button and continued driving. After 30 minutes of driving, she opened the door of her seat and looked at the beach. They were the first to come and they were lucky enough to get enough space for their things. Then after, she went to her son's door, Youichi, and took off his seatbelt and helped him get down the car. Then after, the two of them carried their things and went towards the public beach resort and settled down their luggage.

The little boy tugged his mother's shirt. "Mom, can I go swim?"He asked.

Mikan smiled "After you change clothes and put on sun block. Oh and after you stretch, alright?" She said. Youichi nodded and went to the hut they rented for overnight and changed to his swimming trunks. After that, he did what his mother told him to do and ran towards the sea. He splashed the water happily and playfully.

Meanwhile, Mikan changed to her two piece swim suit and put on sun block. Then she looked at her sun and told him, "Don't get too far now, okay?"

Youichi stopped splashing then nodded. "Yes!"

Then, Mikan sat under the beach umbrella and relaxed as she read a pocket book. She crossed her legs and sat back.

Then, not that very long, few more people started to come. A raven haired man who seems a bit older than her for a year or two and a little girl who's a bit younger than Youichi. Like Mikan's family, they settled down their things and went inside their rented hut. Then, not long after, they came out with the man in his swimming trunks and the little girl in her bathing suit with her pink beach ball.

The little girl put on sun block on her body and stretched for a bit then rushed towards the sea and played with the small waves. While on the other hand, the raven haired man just sat on a beach bench beside Mikan and relaxed himself as he drank a fruit juice.

Then, he called to his daughter. "Aoi, don't get too far or you'll drown." He said.

The little girl continued playing and answered, "Yes, daddy!"

Mikan stared at the little girl then looked at the man beside her. "I see the resemblance" she smiled. The man looked at her with nonchalant eyes. "Hn..."

"You're not that very sociable are you?" Mikan just said.

"Whatever..." The raven haired man put on his shades and placed his hands behind his head.

"Say, what's your name?" Mikan asked him.

"Why do you wanna know?" The man asked her back.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend during the weekends" She smiled at him.

"...It's Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga" he told her.

Mikan smiled sweetly at him more. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura"

Then, Youichi suddenly called Mikan. "Mom, come on! Let's surf!"he said aloud.

Mikan nodded. "Be right there!" she said then she faced Natsume and stood up. "May you excuse me please" she bowed to him then went towards their hut and got her surfing board. She ran towards Youichi then, they both got on the surf board. Not long, a big wave came near towards the surface then Mikan started to stand up slowly and controlled her balance of the surf board as she helped her son stand up behind her.

"Hold on to my waist and don't let go, okay?" she told him.

Youichi nodded in response. Then, the waves crashed down and they both fell on the water as the waves crashed to them. They didn't know that a little girl was watching them from the surface. She envied them, having fun like what every family should do. Natsume noticed that his daughter was looking at Mikan and her son. He knew she wanted to do that as well. So, he stood up from his place and called her.

"Aoi, leave that ball on the table..." he told her. Aoi had a questioning look on her face. "We're going surfing" Natsume said. Aoi's facial expression brightened up. She nodded and followed what her father told her.

Like Mikan and Youichi, they also went surfing. On the surface, Mikan stood her surf board beside her and held her son's hand and watched Natsume and his daughter go surfing. She smiled at them.

"He's very good at surfing" she said to herself.

Youichi suddenly tapped Mikan's arm. "Mom, can we eat ice cones at the bar?" he asked. "I'm hungry" he added.

Mikan nodded. "Sure, let's go" she got her surf board and walked towards the bar.

When they got inside the bar, she sat at the counter with Youichi and ordered two ice cones in a cup. The bartender gave them two strawberry flavoured snow cones and went to clean the tables.

"Please put it on my tab" she said. The bartender nodded and went back to cleaning the tables.

She and Youichi ate their snow cones happily. They even shared snow cones. Then not long, Natsume and Aoi came in.

Mikan looked at them. "Hey, want some snow cones?" she asked.

Aoi looked at her father and tapped his arm. "Dad, I want a snow cone" she said. Natsume looked at her and nodded. Then, he looked back at Mikan. "Yeah..." he told her.

Mikan grinned. "It's my treat." She said. Then, she called the bartender. "Bartender, two more snow cones please"

Then, the bartender gave them two more snow cones. Natsume sat beside Mikan while Aoi sat beside Youichi. The both of them introduced theirselves and talked happily.

While on the side of Natsume and Mikan, the two of them were quiet until one of them spoke.

"So, you know how to surf huh..." Natsume told her.

Mikan nodded. "Yeah. I knew how to surf since I was in 3rd grade." She said.

"Not bad." Natsume smirked.

"Haha, thank you" Mikan smiled.

Then,they continued to talk until it was noon. Many people were at the beach already. And it was pretty noisy. Natsume got annoyed. Mikan looked outside the bar.

"It's getting pretty crowded..." she said.

Natsume groaned in annoyance. "This is why I hate public places...it's noisy"

"Oh..." Mikan just said.

Then, not too long, a group of women entered the bar with their seductive swim suits as they chattered happily. They sat at the unoccupied counter beside Natsume and talked. Until one of them noticed Natsume. They whispered...

"Hey look, isn't that guy HOT?" one of the group of women asked.

One nodded in agreement. "I SOO agree."

"Just look at that 'delicious' body of his, oh..." another said as she sighed looking at Natsume from top to bottom.

Very unfortunate of them, Natsume noticed. "Could you stop staring at me like that? It's inappropriate..." he told them.

"We're very sorry, sweetie but we just can't stop staring at you gorgeous looks" A girl slipped her hand on Natsume's cheek softly. Then, Natsume moved his cheek away from the woman's touch.

"Don't you dare touch me... if you know what's good for you" Natsume stood up from his seat and glared at the group of women.

Mikan looked at him. "Um, Natsume-"

"Come on Sakura, let's go..." Natsume told her. He was surely annoyed with flirty women. And that was another reason why he hates public places.

"Uh, all right."Mikan nodded. She called Youichi, "Com on Youichi, let's go" she said.

Youichi got down from the chair, "Mom, where are we going?" he asked.

Mikan smiled. "We're going surfing again" she said.

Aoi heard this and called her father. "Dad, can we go surfing with them?" she asked.

"Hn..." was just Natsume reply. But Aoi knew it was a 'yes' as his response. Aoi hopped down the chair and held his dad's hand and told him everything what she and Youichi talked about in their friendly conversation.

Meanwhile, the group of women were shocked. Shocked that the man they called 'hot' has a daughter. And they thought he has a 'date' with Mikan. They were left alone with their mouths open.

Back to Mikan and Natsume's position, they got their surf boards and went to the sea. They were waiting for large waves to come. Youichi tapped his mother.

"Mom, can I ride with Aoi's dad?" he asked.

Mikan looked down at him. "You go ask him first. I'll allow you if he allows you" she told Youichi. So, Youichi went towards Natsume and tugged his short. Natsume looked down at him and arched a brow.

"Uncle, can I surf with you?" Youichi asked politely. Aoi looked at her father. She tugged his short. Natsume looked at her.

"Dad, can I surf with Yo-chan's mom?" she asked him.

Natsume looked at Mikan who was smiling at him. "Yes you could if she allows you" he said. Aoi smiled and went to Mikan.

"Auntie, can I surf with you?" Aoi asked her. Mikan blinked once then smiled. She nodded.

"Of course,Aoi" Mikan said happily. Aoi grinned "Thank you!" she said.

Natsume saw his daughter happy. He felt a bit happy just seeing Aoi smile so cheerfully again. Ever since his wife died, Aoi never smiled and felt alone. Natsume wasn't always with her too. He was very busy with his work. But he took a time off for a week to enjoy Aoi's company.

Then, Natsume looked at Youichi. "Alright, you can surf with me..." he told Youichi.

"Alright! Thanks, uncle!" Youichi said cheerfully.

"Natsume, the large waves are coming. Let's go!" Mikan called. She was holding Aoi's hand. Natsume nodded, "Fine, let's go then." He said.

Then, they ran towards the sea and settled their surf boards on the water and both of Natsume and Mikan leaned on the board and made their way towards the open space. When the waves came, they stood up.

In Mikan's position, she bent her knees to maintain the balance of the board. Aoi held on Mikan's leg and tried to stand up. Mikan assisted her.

"Are you having fun, Aoi?" Mikan asked her. Aoi nodded happily.

"Yes, I never had so much fun when daddy's in his office. I'm always alone inside the house" she told Mikan with a hint of sadness.

"Oh? Where's your mom?" Mikan asked her.

"Oh, her. My mommy's dead. She died because of a plane crash..." Aoi's tone of voice got sadder.

Mikan got affected. "Aw, don't worry. I'm sure you're dad's trying his best to spend more time with you" she smiled at Aoi to make her feel better.

Aoi nodded at her. "Dad said he took a week time off because he wants me to be with him" she smiled.

"See, he's a great father" Mikan smiled.

Meanwhile, in Natsume's position, he noticed that Youichi held on his leg and tried to balance his weight on the surf board. So, he tried to help Youichi.

"Oh, thanks uncle" Youichi smiled gently.

"Its fine" he just told the boy.

"I noticed that Aoi's having so much fun. Is she always like that?" Youichi asked Natsume.

Natsume nodded. "Yeah, she USED to be like this."

Youichi looked at him. "Used to be?" he asked.

"Mhm, Aoi's mom and my wife died when Aoi was just 2 years old." Natsume explained. "Ever since, Aoi was always alone inside the house because I'm always at work and I have no time to spend for Aoi. So, I decided to take a time off for a week to spend a whole week with her..." he added.

Youichi felt sad for Aoi and looked at the water. "Oh, poor Aoi..." he just said.

"What about you?" Natsume asked, "Where's your father?"

"Oh, him. My dad died when I was 3. Since then, mommy tried her best to take care of me and spend time with me. She worked for our family and took responsibility as a mom and a dad." Youichi answered. "So, I tried my best not to make mommy have a hard time" he added.

"She's a great mother. She cares for you a lot so don't make any person make her cry. She's a strong woman." Natsume smirked a bit.

"Yes, and I love my mom!" Youichi grinned.

The waves suddenly crashed towards them. They lost their balance and fell into the sea. Natsume's head lifted from the water. He saw his surf board and grabbed it. He saw Youichi beside him so, he carried him and placed him on the surf board.

Natsume glanced everywhere until he saw Mikan and Aoi splashing water with their feet while sitting on the surf board. They giggled while splashed with water on their faces. Aoi noticed Natsume.

"Oh, dad, come over here!" she waved her hand. "Youichi, let's splash water with dad and you mom!" she said.

"Okay!" Youichi said then, he stood up on the surf board and dove into the water. Aoi clapped happily. She was very surprised.

"Wow!! Youichi could do that!?" she asked Mikan while pointing her finger at Youichi.

Mikan smiled and nodded. "Yeap, swimming is one of his talents. To make it shorter, Youichi's talent is sports" she told Aoi.

"Oh~! That's very nice!" Aoi exclaimed excitedly. "I'm only good at arts" she said.

"Well," Mikan started; "I envy you because I don't know how to draw" she smiled.

"I could teach you" Aoi smiled back.

"Really? That's very nice of you"

Natsume swam towards them. "Oi, let's rest for a while." He said. "We don't want to get sunburned now do we?" he told them.

"Oh, right." Mikan nodded.

Youichi suddenly popped between them. "I'm tired. Let's go back to the hut, mom. I wanna take a rest"

Mikan nodded at him. She carried him to her surf board then pushed it towards the beach. Natsume and Aoi followed them.

When they got to the shore, Youichi was getting tipsi. "Mom, I'm so sleepy..." he rubbed his eyes.

Mikan carried Youichi. "Okay, let's go inside the hut" she faced Natsume and Aoi. "Hey, you guys can come over inside our hut. I prepared so many dishes. I and Youichi can't all of it so, you can join us" she smiled.

Natsume nodded at her. Aoi nodded as well then, she faced her father. "Dad can we eat with them now?" she asked.

"No, Aoi. Youichi's going to sleep" Natsume told her.

"No, it's fine. You two can join me" Mikan said.

"If you say so..." Natsume said. Aoi grinned and held Mikan's free hand.

Natsume tapped Mikan. "Let me carry Youichi, I know he's heavy" he smirked.

Mikan blinked twice. She smiled "Thank you, Natsume. You're very kind" she said.

Natsume blushed a bit._' What's this? Why am I blushing?'_

'_Wait... my heart. It's pumping so fast like, it's excited of something...'_ he thought.

Then, he got Youichi from her and carried him. Mikan and Aoi held hands as they went towards Mikan's and Youichi's hut. When they entered, Natsume placed Youichi on the bed and placed the blanket on top of him. Mikan prepared the food on the wooden table.

"Here, let's eat"

Mikan, Natsume and Aoi sat down. "Itadakamasu" they all said in unison. Then, Mikan took of the cover of the food. Aoi's eyes sparkled.

"Wow!! They look delicious!" Aoi exclaimed.

Natsume tried one "Not bad," he said. "It is delicious" he said.

"Thanks, you can have as much as you can. So eat up" Mikan grinned.

"Thank you, auntie!" Aoi said cheerfully.

Natsume smirked as he ate another food that Mikan cooked. "Yeah, thanks for the food, Mikan"

**To be continued**

**So, did you like it or not? Well, send me a review. Though, don't flame me! XD I'm not ready for flames yet.**

**bloodyraven.13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new story. Now that dad's gone for abroad (again), I'm free to use the comp and I (hopefully) could update faster...though, it depends if I'm in the mood to make it. Lots of school work and such. And it's boring...when I get home, I'll try to update okay?That is, if any ideas come ,this just popped out since I really would like to make new stories ,forget my other stories coz i made too many mistakes..Maybe I'll update it after I finish this story...**

**o------O------o**

**Chapter 2**

While eating, Mikan, Natsume and Aoi had fun talking with each other. Then, after that grand feast, Aoi suddenly became sleepy.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy..." she said.

"Oh, you can sleep on the bed with Youichi. I have to wash the dishes" Mikan said.

Natsume looked at Aoi. "It must be because of the oil on the food. After all, it's nice to take a nap in the afternoons..." he said. "You got lay on the bed with Youichi. I'll help Mikan here to clean the dishes" he added.

Mikan was already picking up the plates. She looked at him. "Oh, no need. You could also sleep on the bed if you want" she said.

"No, you've been very nice to us so, might as well help you with the cleaning" Natsume insisted. He went to Mikan and carried the plates to the sink.

"Oh, thank you for helping me" Mikan smiled at him sweetly and thankfully. The two of them washed the dishes. While doing that, Mikan started a conversation.

"What's your job, by the way?" she asked.

"A model of famous clothing stores like /bench and such..." Natsume replied.

"Oh, no wonder Aoi said she's always 're a very busy man and you don't have any time." Mikan said. Natsume halted and looked at her for a bit. "She told you that?" he asked. Mikan nodded, "Yeah. She told me everything"

Natsume continued to wash the dishes. "Same goes to your son. He told me everything" he said.

"Oh, I see" she just said.

"So what's your job?" Natsume asked her.

"I work as a chef in an expensive restaurant" Mikan answered.

"I see..." he just said.

Both of them finished cleaning the dishes. Natsume went to Aoi and carried her on his back.

"We'll be going now. Thanks for the food" Natsume said and left the hut.

Mikan went to Youichi. She smiled at him as she caressed his cheek. "You have a friend now, sweetie. I hope you're going to enjoy and have fun" she said. Then, she also fell asleep beside her son.

**Fast Forward...**

It was already night time. Mikan was still asleep. But someone woke her up...

"Mom, wake up!" Youichi called. "Mom! It's time for camp fire!!" he said loudly. Mikan opened her eyes half way.

"Auntie, let's have a camp fire together!!" Aoi shook Mikan's waist.

Mikan slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it, you two?" she asked.

"Mother, its camp fire time. You're still asleep!" Youichi exclaimed.

Mikan looked at him. "Is it?" she asked. The two children nodded. "Alright then, let's go outside" Mikan stood up and wore her slippers. Youichi and Aoi both held her hands and went outside. They saw Natsume standing before the fire settled at the middle of laid down blankets around it.

"You're a heavy sleeper, you know that." Natsume smirked at Mikan. "I got the kids to wake you up" he added.

"Oh...hehe, sorry about that" Mikan sweat dropped.

"Mom, stop with the talking. Let's sit down!" Youichi dragged Mikan beside Natsume and let them sit down while he sat down with Aoi.

"So, what do you kids want to do?" Mikan asked as she smiled.

Aoi raised her hand "Why don't we sing?" she suggested.

"Let's play rock paper scissors. Whoever loses will sing!" Youichi said cheerfully.

"That's fair enough" Natsume smirked.

"Oh, that's okay then." Mikan smiled.

The four of them stretched their hands in front. "Rock, paper, and scissors!" they all said in unison. Mikan lost.

"Uwaahh~! Mom lost" Youichi exclaimed.

Aoi placed her hands together joyfully. "Auntie, sing for us!" she said.

Mikan gave a fake smile "But, I'm not really good at singing" she told them.

"It doesn't matter. You lost so you got to pay the consequences "Natsume told her. Mikan looked at Natsume. "B-but-... All right, fine. I'll sing" Mikan sighed in defeat. She knew what would happen if she hesitated.

I can read your mind and I know your story  
and I see what you're going through yeah  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you yeah

So don't surrender coz' you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

Aoi's eyes sparkled. "Auntie, you have a great singing voice!" she said. Mikan smiled at her.

"Yeah mom, I never knew you could sing this well" Youichi nodded twice.

"Well, practice in the shower" Mikan winked at them. Natsume noticed a hint of laughter and chuckled.

When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if we stick together  
You're gonna find the way, yeah

So don't surrender coz' you can win  
In this thing called love

When Mikan was about to enter to the chorus, suddenly, Natsume sang with her.

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
(That's the way it is)

Aoi stared at her father. She was amazed. "Dad, since when did you know how to sing so well?" she asked.

"When I was in college, I and my college friends had a band and I was the vocalist" Natsume told her.

"WOW, My dad also has a great singing voice!!" Aoi jumped happily.

Mikan smiled at them and continued singing.

When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, ALL!

Then suddenly, all of them sang the chorus. Youichi went behind Mikan and hugged her from Behind while Aoi went to her father and sat on his lap and rested on his chest and smiled while looking at the fire.

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

Don't give up on your faith  
love comes to those who believe it  
and that's the way it is.

That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, yeah  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is.

Aoi, Youichi and Natsume clapped for Mikan. Aoi was very delighted to hear Mikan's voice. "It was a great song!! I love it!" she exclaimed.

Mikan smiled and blushed lightly. "Well, it's my favourite song you see." She explained. "It was the song when Youichi's father proposed to marry me" she added.

Aoi blushed. "Oh my~! That's so sweet"

Mikan smiled "Thank you, Aoi"

"So, what's the next game?" Aoi faced Youichi.

Youichi shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno..." he said.

Aoi faced Mikan "Hey **mom**, what do you suggest we do?"

Mikan didn't spoke. So did Natsume. He was too surprised at what Aoi just called Mikan. Youichi jaw dropped. He poked Aoi on the cheek.

"What did you just called my mom?" he asked, making sure he heard it right.

Aoi was confused then she remembered. She quickly covered her mouth with her palm and said; "Oops, sorry..." she apologized.

"Y-you just called my mother as a 'mom' " Youichi pointed at her.

Aoi nodded and blushed "I know my bad..."she said. "But she really reminds me of my real mom." Aoi explained.

Mikan chuckled. "It is fine, Aoi. You can call me big sister if you want. Or you can also call me mom if you want to" she smiled.

Youichi tugged Mikan's shirt. "But, isn't that inappropriate?" he asked. "I mean, calling someone 'mom' even if she isn't married to your father" he added.

Natsume smirked. "I could marry your mom any time" he said. "If you want, I'll propose right here" he added.

Aoi and Youichi shouted in surprise. "WHAT!?"

Mikan laughed. "Nah, he was just kidding" she said.

Youichi shook his head. "That gave me a little shock"

Aoi nodded in agreement "Even me!"

Natsume couldn't help but laugh. His eyes were teary because of laughter. Mikan and the two children stared at him quietly.

"Um, dad, did you just laugh?" Aoi asked him.

Natsume scratched his head "Ah, yeah." He said. "You both took it seriously. So I laughed."

They still remained quiet.

"I can't propose now you know. I just met Youichi's mom. I don't even really know her yet" Natsume added.

"Ohh..." The two children nodded.

Mikan smiled. "I told you he was kidding"

Aoi faced Mikan. "Can I...call you 'mom'?" she asked, a bit blushing.

Mikan halted. Then, she smiled. "Of course"

Aoi jumped happily and hugged Mikan. "Yay!!"

Youichi laughed. "Hahahaha, Aoi, you look so cute" he laughed out loud.

Aoi laughed at him. "You look so hilarious, Yo-chan!" she exclaimed.

Mikan laughed. "Youichi has one more fan girl added to his list, I see" she chuckled.

Aoi looked at her. "Eh? Yo-chan's popular in school?" she asked.

Mikan nodded in response. Aoi looked at Youichi and huggled him tight. She even kissed him on the cheek. Mikan laughed. And so did Natsume.

"Aw, you two look so cute!" Mikan exclaimed happily and placed her hands together.

Youichi hesitated. "NO WE DON'T!"

Aoi still hugged him. And kissed him again. Mikan and Natsume still laughed.

After an hour or two, Aoi and Youichi were back inside their huts and slept. Mikan walked at the beach with her feet. She carried her slippers, hanging on her two fingers. She stopped walking and faced the sea and looked at the bright fool moon.

"I wish you were still here... You're son's very happy to have a new friend. "she said to herself. "I wish you could laugh with me and Natsume too. I hope you're listening to me. And looking down to me... please watch over our son..." Mikan said.

She didn't know that someone was staring at her from behind. Then...

"Oi, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume with his hands dug inside his pocket. "Oh, it's you"

Natsume walked beside her. He also looked at the moon. "So you're talking to your late husband huh..." he said. Mikan nodded.

"I used to do that after my wife died. But I only did it for a few months" Natsume told her suddenly.

Mikan looked at him "Why?"

"Coz... I know my wife will be sad if I cry every night, wouldn't she?" He smirked.

Mikan chuckled. "Well, all right then."

Natsume looked at her. Mikan smiled sweetly. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Natsume. Good night" she walked away.

"Good night," he told her. Then, he looked at the moon again. "Well, I know you want me to move on. And I will..." he said. "And... I think I already found the one who I've been looking for..." he added then he walked back inside his hut.

**Fast Forward, Next Day**

Mikan woke up early and packed their things. And so did Natsume. They packed their things, ready to leave the beach that day. Aoi and Youichi played at the sea one last time for that day.

"Yo – chan!! You can't catch me~!!" Aoi teased Youichi.

"Oh yes, I can!!" Youichi grabbed Aoi's wrist and splashed her with water.

"Wah~!! Stop it, Yo – chan!"

Mikan was carrying their things to her pick-up. She smiled at the two. Then she told them, "We're going to leave soon, you two!"

Youichi and Aoi both gave a pouting face. "Aww... do we have to?"

"Yes, there's school tomorrow" Mikan told them.

"Aw, I wish we never go to school so we could play every day" Aoi told Youichi.

Mikan laughed. "Even so, you don't know where our house is." She said.

"But can't we stay a bit longer, mom?" Aoi asked Mikan.

Mikan shook her head. "No we can't. Youichi has homework to do"

Youichi frowned. "Why does school even give homework? That just sucks..." he said, a bit annoyed.

"Well, that's school. If you want to succeed you have to finish it" Mikan said.

Then, suddenly, Natsume called Aoi. "Aoi, it's time to go"

Aoi ran towards him. "But can't we go to their house?" she asked.

"No, we can't. You're going to transfer schools tomorrow remember? And you have to prepare" Natsume told her.

"But I don't want to go to school..." Aoi frowned.

"How about you transfer to my school?" Youichi asked. Aoi nodded and looked at her father with desperate eyes. "Can I go to Youichi's school instead?"

"No, you can't"

Aoi's expression lost hope. "What? But why?"

"You already have your school things from your new school. We can't change schools now" Natsume told her and held her hand. "Come on, we're going"

Aoi cried. Natsume sighed. "Why am I not used to this..." he told himself then carried Aoi. She was still crying.

Youichi gave a sad facial expression. He raised his hand a bit and waved it slowly. "Goodbye, Aoi..."

Mikan sighed. She smiled and tried to cheer up her son. "Don't worry. I know you'll meet her again soon"

Youichi looked at his mother then held her hand. The both of them walked towards their car. "Do you think so mom?" he asked. Mikan nodded. "Of course you will"

The two of them talked and talked until they got home.

Mikan's phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"_Oi, my daughter says to meet you tomorrow afternoon at the Moonlight Park..."_ he told her.

"Oh, I see"

"_And bring along your son as well, she says..." _Natsume gave a hint of an annoyed sigh.

Mikan covered the phone for a bit and faced Youichi. "Sweetie, Aoi's dad called me now. He said we're going to meet them tomorrow. And Aoi wants you to come" she smiled.

Youichi's face brightened. "Yay!!"

Mikan chuckled then returned to the phone. "It's a date then, hm?"

"_... Yeah, but a date between kids... we're just chaperons... " _He said.

"I know"

"_Anyway, I'll have to unpack our things. We'll see you tomorrow then. Ja..." _

Natsume hung up and Mikan went to her room and unpacked her things. Then, she went to Youichi's room and unpacked his things and placed the dirty clothes in a basket. She was going to do the laundry. And she has to do a lot of things that day. She needs to wash the clothes then iron them. She needs to teach Youichi with the lessons and help him with his homework. She also needs to clean their...big house. And she also has to water the garden. Their HUGE garden.

**After some of the chores...**

"Youichi, let's do your homework in English"

Youichi stood up from the floor, where he was playing his new ps3. He followed her to his study room. Youichi's book was already settled at the study table. Mikan opened the book to a page and asked Youichi.

"Youichi, where is the ball? Over or under?" she asked.

"..It's under the table."

"Very good. Now, can you answer the rest?" she asked then Youichi nodded and started to write on a piece of paper.

She taught him the in, out, on, under, over lesson. Then, after a couple of hours of studying, it was already dinner time. And Mikan made special dishes for her son. Sushi, Beef steak, Fried chicken, Curry, Buttered Shrimp, Oysters and baked oysters. Mouth-watering dishes alright.

"Mom, what's the time?" Youichi suddenly asked.

"Hm?" Mikan looked at him. "It's 7:30 pm"

"Mom, can you open the television for me? It's already Naruto Shippuden" Youichi explained.

Mikan got the remote and opened the flat screen television that was placed on the wall. Mikan switched channels and saw the opening theme of Youichi's favourite show and stopped there. Then, she continued eating.

Then, after a while, Youichi finished his food and continued watching 7 episodes of Naruto. He was seriously enjoying it. It was like he was in the 'Naruto' world.

"Yeah, that's the ticket, Naruto!! Kick him! Punch him!!" Youichi moved his feet and arms as if he was in a fight. Or more like inside the television.

Mikan laughed a bit. "Yo-chan, be careful now. You don't want to break your plate and glass"

Youichi was still facing the television then nodded. "Yes, mom"

Mikan chuckled. "Kids..." then, she swallowed a piece of beef from her beef steak.

**Natsume's Place...**

His house...it was a mansion. Not an ordinary house, oh no it wasn't. It was a luxurious mansion. Full of expensive stuff and all. Marble tiles. Marble ceiling with angels and portraits carved on it. Antique armour suits at each pillar. Paintings by famous people. A replica of Mona Lisa and the statue of Venus de Milo and also, a replica of the famous last supper of Leonardo da Vinci. The windows were as big as a grand door. From ceiling to floor. The door was carved with different designs for each room. And the main door was big too. It had a big stainless metal knocker. The curtains were bright and perfect. They were picked according to the rooms.

At the backyard, there was a swimming pool and a big garden royal. A garden swing with vine flowers crawling on it. The house was definitely perfect. 3 stories and you have what you need.

Meanwhile, back on the story, Aoi was in the play room, the 3rd floor of their house. She had a playhouse, life size dolls that are very pretty and a big tea set complete with the things you need. It was indeed paradise for children. But not for Aoi. Not anymore, at least...

Natsume knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Aoi said sadly. She was playing with her Barbie doll.

Natsume came in. "Honey, food's ready"

Aoi lowered her head. "I don't want to..." she replied with an almost trembling voice.

"And why not?" he asked her.

"I'm not hungry..."

Natsume sighed. "You haven't eaten anything for lunch. Now you won't eat dinner"

He walked towards her and sat down beside her. Natsume looked at his daughter. But Aoi continued sulking her face inside her hair. "I don't want to..."

"I know you miss your new friend. But you have to wait until tomorrow." Natsume explained.

He explained it for the 20th time already.

"You know, honey, if you keep on being like that, Youichi won't like you anymore" he suddenly said.

That caught her ears. "Why not?"

Natsume smirked. "Because us boys don't want girls to be sulking at a corner looking like an idiot."

Aoi gave a pouting face. "But I'm not an idiot, daddy"

"I know," he said. "So you have to smile so boys won't tease you 'ugly' or 'hag', okay?"

Aoi nodded, feeling a bit cheery. "Yes, daddy" she stood up. And so did Natsume. She held his hand. "Daddy, come on, let's eat!" Aoi said happily and pulled him towards the door, still holding her doll.

"Alright, alright. But don't hurry up eating or you'll choke" he said jokingly. "Daddy doesn't want his only girl leaving him alone now, does he?" he said, a bit asking.

"I know, I know. But I'm so happy right now! Let's eat, let's eat!!" Aoi hurried. Natsume sighed and shook his head. "Kids..."

"Hey dad, will I see Youichi again?"

Natsume looked at her and nodded silently. "Yes, you will. I called his mother like you wanted"

Aoi let his hand go and skipped happily in the hallway. "I'm going to see Yo-chan, I'm going to see Yo-chan~" she chanted.

**Next Day… Youichi's school…**

Youichi was already inside the school gates. He was carrying his back pack. He looked back where Mikan was standing and waving her hand while smiling.

"Good luck, sweetie. Do you best!" she said, trying to encourage the boy.

Youichi nodded. "Yes, mom"

Then, he walked inside the school building and went to his classroom. He sat at the back. He placed his bag under his desk and leaned on the desk.

'_I wish Aoi was here…'_ he thought.

Then, his class adviser entered. "Everybody, please return to your seats." He said. Then, Youichi's classmates sat down on their seats.

"Everyone, we have a new student today"

The class became a bit noisy. "Everybody, settle down." The teachers said. The class immediately calmed down. "Please enter, new student."

"Yes, teacher!" a voice from outside the room said cheerfully.

A girl with raven hair and crimson orbs entered. She was wearing a baby pink spaghetti strapped dress with Sakura flowers imprinted on it. Her hair was clipped on the side near her ear. And wore yellow slippers.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Aoi Hyuuga. Nice to meet you!"

"Hello Aoi~!!" The class greeted her happily.

"A- aoi?" Youichi's mouth gapped open.

Aoi heard the voice and looked around the room. She immediately saw Youichi sitting at the back.

"Yo-chan!!" Aoi ran towards him then hugged him tight.

"I missed you, Yo-chan!!" she said.

Youichi hugged back. "I also did too"

"This is so fun! We have same schools!" Aoi exclaimed.

Youichi nodded. "I know. Seat down beside me"

Aoi nodded back and sat down beside him and smiled.

"I…guess they are already friends…" the teacher sweat dropped.

The girls in the class looked at the both. Then, a girl raised her hand. "Sensei, why does the 'new girl' have to sit with Youichi-kun?"

"It's good that she sat beside Yo-chan because she knows him. And Yo-chan knows the place around the campus. And he could give her a tour during lunch time" The teacher explained.

"Aw..." the girls said.

**Dismissal time…**

"Mama, mama!" Youichi ran towards Mikan.

"Hello, honey. How was school?" Mikan asked while smiling.

"It's great!" Youichi exclaimed happily. "Aoi's a transfer student here!!" he said.

"Really?" Mikan asked. Youichi nodded in reply. "That's great then, son. You could play with her every day in school"

Youichi nodded. Then, a voice was coming near them.

"Hurry up, daddy! They might go home already!!"

"Fine, fine. Just calm down."

Mikan and Youichi faced beside them. They saw Aoi pulling Natsume by the hand.

"Oh, hello, Natsume" Mikan greeted.

"Yeah…" Natsume replied with a bored tone.

"Mom!" Aoi called. Mikan looked at her.

"Hm?"

"We're going to moonlight park, remember?" Aoi asked.

Mikan nodded. "That's right. I nearly forgot."

Natsume rolled his eyes with sarcasm. "So if she wasn't here, then you would forget about it huh…"

Mikan nervously laughed. "Well… yeah."

"You're such an idiot, aren't you?" Natsume teased.

"Of course not!!" Mikan frowned at him.

"Whatever…" Natsume said sheepishly.

"Hmph"

'_Yo-chan's mom…'_

'_Aoi's dad…'_

'_They both fight like couples…'_ the two kids thought.

**To be continued **

**So...how was it? Bad or good? Nice or so un-nice? Terrible or magnificent? Or whatever more comparing words you got. Just leave me a review of what you think. I know some grammars are wrong and some other things are missing. But you have to forgive me because I sick while making that. I promise I'll do better. I'll try my best an author! Yes!! GO ME! **

**Bloodyraven.13 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, new story. Now that dad's gone for abroad (again), I'm free to use the comp and I (hopefully) could update faster...though, it depends if I'm in the mood to make it. Lots of school work and such. And it's boring...when I get home, I'll try to update okay?That is, if any ideas come ,this just popped out since I really would like to make new stories ,forget my other stories coz i made too many mistakes..Maybe I'll update it after I finish this story...**

**o------O------o**

**Chapter 3 **

"Mom…" Youichi sighed.

Mikan stopped arguing with Natsume and looked at Youichi. "Huh?"

"Mom, you're embarrassing us…" Youichi whispered but Mikan heard him.

"Eh?" Mikan turned into a questioning look. Then, she looked around. The parents and kids were looking at them. She sweat dropped. "I… uhh…oh never mind!"

Natsume rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Whatever…"

"Don't forget to dress beautifully later, mom!" Aoi said happily, reminding Mikan again.

Mikan nodded. "Oh yeah, sure"

Then, suddenly, the parents started to whisper at each other.

"_I thought her husband died years ago"_

"_I thought so as well!"_

"_Huh? Maybe she lied to us"_

"_Maybe she really broke up with her husband"_

"_Yeah and maybe she wants to get hooked up with other hot guys like that raven haired hottie!"_

Mikan's eye brows twitched. She was annoyed hearing them. She clenched her fist. Natsume stared at the women with nonchalant eyes and compared them to Mikan.

Then he thought of something. _'They're no compare to those whores around as well. They're worse than little miss idiot here'_ he thought.

"_Oh my god, do I look good?"_

"_That raven haired hottie's looking at me"_

"Would you-" Mikan was cutted off by Aoi's voice.

"Will you parents stop teasing my mom!?" she shouted angrily. "You don't know how nice mom was when we met at the beach the other day!! And she looks nicer than you hags!!" she added.

The women's faces twitched. "And guess what!" Aoi said.

The women turned their FULL attention to her.

"Mommy Mikan's more gorgeous than any women here in this city!! And I think she and my daddy look good together than with you hags!!!" Aoi teased.

"Look little brat!" One mom said angrily. Mikan and the rest turned their attention to her. "If you say one fucking word that will piss my ass off, you'll be sorry" the woman said. Aoi became scared. Who wouldn't? A four year-old hearing so many bad words coming from a hag… who wouldn't get scared like hell?

Aoi held Mikan's hand tight and hid behind Youichi. "Sh-she's scary…." Aoi squeaked.

"Don't worry Aoi, I'm here to protect you" Youichi said as he frowned at the lady in front of them.

"Look, ugly lady, if you mess with her, you're messing with your worst nightmare" Youichi tried to threaten the lady.

The lady snorted "As if you could do anything to me, little brat"

"Don't try to even tell anything to my son or you're gonna pay hell" Mikan interrupted.

"What would you try to do, slut?" The woman said in disgust. "Fry me? Kill me? Oh puh-lease…" the woman said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You dare call me a slut-" Mikan was cutted off by Natsume.

"Look, you ass faced bitch," Natsume interrupted with harsh words. The lady was taken aback by what he said. "If you mess with them, you're not going to see the living day lights of tomorrow, do you understand?"

"And if you try to touch one hair on them, I swear you're gonna see the living Satan in front of you…" he said coldly.

The woman's daughter hid behind her. Natsume looked at the lady's daughter with cold but terrifying eyes. "And if your daughter tries to hurt my **son** and daughter, she's going to die before you do… am I clear?"

He scared the mother and daughter to hell. The two just walked away. Mikan sweat dropped while the two children were nervous while staring at Natsume.

'_Oh my God, He's the living Satan alright....'_ Mikan thought.

'_Uncle just called me…son…Oh jeepers-weepers!'_ Youichi thought in surprise.

'_Dad was so… scary! He looks like a devil when he was talking to that hag!'_ Aoi thought to herself.

"Oi, are you guys all right?" Natsume asked them.

Mikan came back to her senses and nodded. "Yeah, perfectly fine, thanks"

Youichi stared at Natsume. Natsume noticed this and stared back at Youichi.

"…You…just called me 'son'…" Youichi said.

Natsume stared at him. "…" he didn't said anything

Mikan placed her hand in front of her lips. "Oh yeah, Natsume did…"

Aoi nodded silently.

"Um, dad…don't you think it's-"

"It's fine with me!" Youichi said cheerfully. Aoi looked at him. "HUH?"

"He could be my daddy!"Youichi said. "And my mom could be your mom and she could treat you as a daughter! We're like a small and happy family!" Youichi added to the point.

Aoi clasped her hands together and smiled sweetly as she agreed. "Yeah~! That's so fun!!"

"Hey dad," Youichi tugged Natsume's sleeve. "Can we go to moonlight park now?" he asked.

"Youichi, you're always excited…" Mikan smiled softly.

Youichi looked at Mikan. "But I really want to go"

Aoi pouted at Mikan. "We really want to…"

Mikan looked at them both then sighed in defeat. "Yes, we can go now"

The two kids jumped happily. "Yay!!!"

Natsume went beside Mikan. "Kids…" he said.

"I know, you can never win…" Mikan shook her head slightly. Then, she called Youichi. "Sweetie, I prepared your clothes inside the car. Come and change" she said.

"Yes!" Youichi said happly and ran towards their car.

Natsume called Aoi as well. "Aoi, come and changed. I also got your dress inside the car"

Aoi nodded and ran towards the car to change clothes.

**Fast forward…**

Mikan also dressed inside their car. She wore a ruffled white sun dress with matching white sandals. While Natsume wore a horizontal striped violet and black sweater. With brown cargo pants and matching black, blue and white rubber/ basketball shoes. Youichi wore a blue shirt with Naruto imprinted on it with matching baggy jeans and black sneakers. While Aoi wore her pink cupcake sleeved and ruffled dress with matching pink sandals and hair band.

"We're all set to go" Mikan said.

"But mom," Youichi suddenly said. "What about the car?"

"Don't worry about that…" Natsume said. "Just leave it here until we come back. For now, we'll travel in my car"

"Okay, if you say so daddy"

"Come on, Yo-chan!" Aoi suddenly called. "Let's go! We're going to have so much fun today!"

Mikan chuckled. Natsume looked at her. "I never heard Youichi say 'daddy' ever since my husband died…" she said. Natsume stared at her for a bit then looked at the two kids running around.

"I never saw my daughter so energetic like before…" he smirked.

"Well, changes happen" Mikan just smiled at the two kids. "Come on, let's go." She said. Natsume dug his hands in his pocket and walked with Mikan towards his black Ferrari.

They all got in. Mikan sat at the front passenger seat and took on her seat belt. The two kids sat at the back seat and had fun. Natsume started the engine and there they went to the moonlight park.

When they arrived, they all went down the car. A few families were there to have a little hang out, picnics and fun. And same goes to their little 'family'. They were just there to get to know each other. Not to mention their kids are having a 'date'. Not a date-date like lovers do but a friendly date.

"So, what do you kids want to do first?" Natsume asked nonchalantly.

"We want to play at the play ground!!!" the two kids said in unison.

"Okay then. We'll just be here." Mikan told the both of them. "If you have any problems, just come here" she added. "Yes!" The kids said then raced towards the play ground.

Natsume sat down on the bench near them. And so did Mikan. Natsume placed his left foot over his right leg. There was an awkward silence between them. Both didn't know what to talk about.

"Hey-"

"Oi-"

The two of them talked at the saw time. Then, they stared at each other.

"You go first" Mikan insisted.

"No, lady's first…" Natsume said.'

"Alright then." Mikan nodded. "Well… I dunno." She said. Natsume looked at her. "You're going to start but you're breaking it. Come on, little girl. Say what you want to say." He said.

"Stop calling me 'little girl'" Mikan said with a hint of annoyance.

"I just called you 'little girl'." Natsume emphasized.

"Fine, whatever. Anyways, I was going to say that..." Mikan started. Natsume was all ears. "You told me you don't talk to your late wife anymore" she said. Natsume nodded. "What about it?" he asked.

"Well, I think I should do like what you did. I wouldn't want my late husband worrying about me" Mikan told him. He looked at her.

"And that, I'm going to move on. If he (late husband) wants me to find a man to take care of me and Youichi, I'd do it… for our son's sake…" she said. Natsume stared at her.

'_She truly is a strong mother…'_ he thought.

Then suddenly, Natsume saw a tear crawl down her pinkish-white cheek. His eyes widened a bit. She was crying?

"Oh, sorry about that." Mikan wiped the tear away. "I was just…" her voice crackled into a soft sob.

"Oi, stop that" Natsume glared at her for a bit. Then, the people stared at them. Natsume's face twitched. "Don't make it look like I made you cry, dang it" he said, annoyed.

"I feel sorry for my son…" Mikan started to say. "His father left him when he was still so young…" she added.

"Oi, don't say things like that. And don't cry. It makes you look like an idiot and a hag" Natsume teased so she would stop crying. "If you say one more thing about 'that' problem of yours, I'm going to leave you here and I will never speak to you again" he threatened.

Mikan panicked for a bit and stopped crying. She tried to hit her face for a bit and smiled. "There, I'm not crying"

Natsume smirked. "Good"

Mikan looked at him. "So, what were you going to say?"

Natsume lifted his head a bit. "..I just wanted to say that…"

"If you ever need help, you can come to us. I mean me and Aoi. I'm sure that my daughter would like to help you…" he said. Mikan stared at him quietly. "Knowing the fact that she (Aoi) treats you as her own mother, I wouldn't worry about it. It's the least we could do for you and your son…" he added.

"That's so nice of you to say…" she said softly.

Natsume smirked at what she said. Mikan looked at the two kids. "Well, thanks for treating Youichi as your own son." She said.

"It's not really a problem. The hags in the school were morons. They could just blabber but couldn't do anything" he said. Mikan laughed. "I have to agree"

"Well, were you serious when you said you were going to kill them?" she asked.

"Serious as in dead serious" Natsume answered. Mikan was surprised.

**(Enter 'Every Little Step' song by Bobby Brown)**

**(A/N: I advice you guys to listen to imeem while reading this part. It sounds really fun to listen to (Especially the new edition of it). I guarantee! ^^ thank you)**

"I always carry a Swiss army knife with me." He said. "Oh gee..."

"So no one could mess with me, coz I could really kill them…"Natsume added. "And if I can't do it myself, I'll hire an assassin to do it for me"

Mikan felt a chill down her spine. "So, I better not make a wrong move then…" she said nervously. Natsume moved near her. He also neared his face to hers. Their faces were just inches apart. Mikan and Natsume could feel each others' breaths.

"And if you do, you're going to pay price…" he whispered to her ear. Mikan blushed red tomato.

"D-don't you think it's umm… a bit too awkward for you to...You know, do this...kind of stuff to me" Mikan gulped as she moved a bit far. But before she could do that, Natsume already had his grasp on her wrist. He neared his hand to her face then…

"Natsu-"

Then suddenly, two kids suddenly had a loud gasp. The two (natsume and mikan) of them looked at where the voices came from. It was Aoi and Youichi.

"Daddy, what are you doing!?" Aoi asked aloud.

"I was going to get the mosquito off her face, what do you think I was going to do?" Natsume asked.

Youichi was blushing "Ew... kissing scenes…" he said.

Mikan trembled. "This day… is just the beginning…God…" she mumbled to herself.

"Daddy, I thought you were going to—" Aoi was cutted off.

"Kiss this ugly lady? Never in a million years." Natsume teased.

"I AM NOT UGLY!!" Mikan said loudly.

"Shut it, loud mouth" Natsume arched his brow at her with a hint of strictness.

Mikan gasped in disbelief. "Natsume Hyuuga…" she growled.

"Catch me if you can…" Natsume started to run.

Mikan stood up and ran after Natsume. Both of them were fast runners. Both were athletes in their college days. Who would've guess that both still has the 'teen' power to run so fast?

"I'm going to get you Hyuuga, And If I do, I'll fry you!" Mikan joked.

"Fry if you want to but you can't, slowpoke" Natsume stuck his tongue out.

"Mom and dad look like teenagers…" Youichi said. Aoi nodded. "Agreed…"

Mikan was about to grab Natsume's collar but she tripped. Natsume quickly stopped and ran back towards her and slid at the ground to make Mikan hit him instead of the ground. Mikan closed her eyes for the impact but she felt that she landed on something. Or rather someone. She opened her eyes and found that her face and Natsume's face was very near. Half an inch more and they were going to k-i-s-s.

"Oh my…" Mikan whispered to herself with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Oi, get off. You're so heavy" Natsume snapped her back to reality.

Mikan stood up and dusted her dress "S-sorry about that" she blushed.

"At least you didn't hit the ground." Natsume sympathized

"And yeah, thanks for that" Mikan added. The two kids ran to them.

"Mom, are you okay?" Youichi asked.

"Daddy, are you hurt?" Aoi asked.

The two nodded (natsume and mikan). "Yes, we're fine"

"Then…" Youichi looked at Aoi then looked at them. "LET'S GO!!"

The two children pulled their parents and dragged them to the nearby mall. They went inside and saw a lot of people.

"Mom, can we eat at the rooftop restaurants?" Aoi asked Mikan.

"Hm?" Mikan looked at her. Aoi was pouting. Mikan looked at Natsume. "Ask your father first"

Natsume glared at Mikan. Why was he supposed to decide? He was the father, why should the mother decide?

"After we go shopping first" he said.

"I also wanted to go shopping today. I need to buy new clothes for the jamming tomorrow night." Mikan said, remembering her plans.

"Jamming huh…" Natsume said, a bit whispering. "I need to buy clothes for the up-coming family reunion this Saturday" he said. Aoi's eyes widened with excitement "Can Yo-chan and mom com? Can they? Can they?" she asked.

"Fine, they can." Natsume carried Aoi to his shoulder. Youichi looked at them. He felt jealous because he can't ride on his mom's shoulder anymore. Natsume looked at him then held his hand. Mikan also held Youichi's hand and the both of them swung him in the air while walking.

"This is fun!!" Youichi exclaimed happily.

"Are you very happy, sweetie?" Mikan asked him. Youichi nodded "Yes, very!"

They walked and walked until they reached the department store…

**Clothing Section**

"This looks nice…" Mikan said as she looked at the red coloured half spaghetti strapped and half boat neck blouse. She took it and got a black cargo legging with matching 2 inch heeled sketcher sandals. She tried it on while Natsume and the kids were sitting on a comfortable white couch in front of the dressing room. After a few minutes, Mikan came out. She was wearing the clothes she got.

"Mom, you look great!" Youichi exclaimed.

Mikan twirled around. The blouse was backless. Aoi's eyes sparkled "Oh my~! You look so gorgeous, mom!"

"Do I?" Mikan asked as she tried to look at her back and the pants. Then, she looked at Natsume "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"A little bit too much" he said.

Mikan walked over to him. "Oh, can you help me pick the right clothes then?"

Then, the woman from the department store smiled at them. "Good choice ma'am. The husbands know what their wife should wear for an occasion"

Natsume looked at Mikan. She was smiling at the store attendant. _'Wife…_' he thought.

Mikan faced him and smiled "Come on, Natsume. Help me pick" she said.

Natsume stood up and left the kids on the couch playing with each other with rock, paper, scissors game. He went near Mikan. She was holding two hangers with different styles of blouse.

"What do you think is better?" she asked.

Natsume looked at the black silk tube blouse then at the white spaghetti and ruffled layered blouse. Then he tried to imagine which was better for Mikan. "The white one goes best…" he said. Mikan hang it on her free arm. Mikan walked over to the jeans and pants section.

Natsume walked over to the black skinny jeans and took it. He scanned it front to back. Then he placed it back. Then, he walked to the elephant nose jeans and looked at it. Again, he scanned at it. Then, he went to the next section. Mikan just followed him. Natsume saw a legging. It was coloured navy blue with a matching side hanging chain belt.

"This one should do it…" Natsume gave the shorts to Mikan.

"What about the shoes?" Mikan asked.

"Those sketcher shoes will do it. Try it on" He told her. Mikan just nodded and went in the dressing room. She tried the clothes on then after a while, she came out. She twirled again.

Aoi was very amazed. Mikan's sexy body curves were clearly noticed. And the tight leggings make her long legs get noticed. It really fits her style.

"What do you guys think?" she asked.

"PERFECT!!!" the two kids exclaimed.

"Nice curves…" Natsume smirked as he raised a brow.

Mikan blushed. "Pervert!"

Youichi and Aoi went to Natsume. "Can we buy new clothes too? Please? Please?" the both pouted. Natsume looked at Mikan. She nodded at him. "Fine, go tell your mom to get some clothes for you" He told them.

"Why not you?" Youichi asked.

"I'm going to get mine" Natsume stood up and went to the men's section.

"Can I come with you?" Youichi gave puppy dog eyes.

Mikan walked towards them and took Aoi's hand. "I'll go dress Aoi" she said. Natsume took Youichi's hand. "Then, I'll dress Youichi" he said. The two of them nodded and went their separate ways.

**After a while...**

They bought the clothes they picked and wore them. (Mikan bought two sets of clothes) Mikan wore a white long sleeved, boat neck with a violet fairy imprinted on it. Her belly was seen. And she wore white pants and white high-heeled sandals.

Aoi wore a white ruffled blouse with a matching white ruffled skirt with pink Sakura petals imprinted on it. And white sandals.

Natsume wore a white tank top with open buttoned white polo on top of the tank top. He wore white pants and white rubber shoes. On the pants and polo was a red Chinese dragon imprinted on it continuously.

Youichi wore a white jacket with a black 'Don't mess with me' imprinted at the back and a white tank top as an under shirt. He also wore matching white hip hop shorts and white sneakers.

The store attendant was delighted to look at them. ALL WHITE.

Mikan laughed at their selves "Wow, we're all white. Matching…" she said.

"Let's go" Natsume said.

The store attendant smiled at them then bowed. "Thank you for coming! Have a nice day!"

**Roof Top Restaurants **

They went inside an expensive looking restaurant. Though, they chose to sit at the glassed tables with umbrellas outside. Because near the restaurant is a mini play ground. Aoi and Youichi ran towards the play ground and played.

Natsume and Mikan sat down. Then, a waitress came and asked for their order.

"Natsume, what would you want?" Mikan asked him. Natsume was looking inside his pocket. It was awfully full.

"It's my treat. What would you want to eat?" he asked her back.

"I think I'll have…" Mikan scanned the menu folder. "Roast chicken and mashed potato with iced tea" she said.

The waitress wrote what Mikan said. Then Natsume looked at the menu folder. "I'll have coffee and with a strawberry shortcake" he said. Mikan smiled at the waitress. "And for the kids, 2 ice shakes and 1 rocky road and 1—"

"1 black forest" Natsume continued. The waitress confirmed their order and went back inside the restaurant.

Mikan saw Natsume's old wedding ring. "Nice ring you have"

Natsume stared at her than looked at her hand. She also has an expensive looking ring. "You too…"

"So, do you plan to get married again?" Mikan asked suddenly.

Natsume stared at the play ground. "Maybe…" answered.

"What about you?" he asked back. Mikan bit her lower lip then answered. "Yeah"

"With whom?" Natsume asked curiously.

"I don't know yet…" Mikan said.

"I see…" he just said.

Mikan looked at him. "If you plan to marry again, who would you marry?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he said. Mikan was confused. "How come?"

"None of my single friends passes my interest…" he said plainly.

"Oh..." Mikan just said.

Then, the waitress came. "Ma'am, sir, here's your order" she said and placed the foods down. Mikan nodded at the waitress. "Thank you"

"Enjoy your food" the waitress said then left them.

"I'm going to call the kids" Natsume stood up and went to the mini play ground. He called the kids to eat. Aoi and Youichi raced towards Mikan and sat at the unoccupied seats.

"Finish! I came here first!" The two of them said in unison.

Mikan laughed a bit. "You both did. Now eat your food" she said.

"Hey mom, I met Ryuu!" Youichi suddenly said.

Mikan looked at him. "Oh really?"

Youichi nodded. "Mhmm, and he was with Uncle Ruka too!" he added.

"So Ruka is here…" Mikan said.

Natsume looked at them both. "Who's 'Ruka'?" he asked curiously.

"A high school friend of mine."Mikan told him. Natsume just stared at her.

"Um, actually, he was my ex" she said.

Natsume arched his brows. Mikan shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

Natsume shook his head. "Nothing…"

Mikan frowned. "Hmph" then, she ate her food. They were all silent until…

"Hey mom, after this… can we go to…Aoi's house?" Youichi asked carefully. I wonder why…

"Huh?...Why do you suddenly want to go there?" Mikan asked him.

"I wanna play in Aoi's house. She said she has a big playground" Youichi told her, almost in a whisper.

Mikan looked at Natsume. "But I think their house is full of barbies for Aoi" she said to Youichi while looking at Natsume.

Aoi pulled Natsume's sleeves. "Dad, we have toy cars and bikes there right? And those action movies for boys right? RIGHT?" she asked.

Natsume looked at Aoi. She was truly persistent about it. By just looking at her eyes, you can tell she really wants to play with Youichi. Natsume sighed. "Fine…"

"Alright!!" She and Youichi grinned at each other.

**End of Chapter **

**so…Anyway…..what do you think? I know it's bad. But bare with it..please. I'm so freaking tired and I think I can't be able to update for like 2 more weeks because of the exams coming one at a time…so…thank you for your co-op. ^^ Oh, and by the way… Watch out what happens next here in 'Another Chance'~**

**Bloodyraven.13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, new story. Now that dad's gone for abroad (again), I'm free to use the comp and I (hopefully) could update faster...though, it depends if I'm in the mood to make it. Lots of school work and such. And it's boring...when I get home, I'll try to update okay?That is, if any ideas come ,this just popped out since I really would like to make new stories ,forget my other stories coz i made too many mistakes..Maybe I'll update it after I finish this story...**

**o------O------o**

**Chapter 4 **

**Recap…**

"Hey mom, after this… can we go to…Aoi's house?" Youichi asked carefully. I wonder why…

"Huh?...Why do you suddenly want to go there?" Mikan asked him.

"I wanna play in Aoi's house. She said she has a big playground" Youichi told her, almost in a whisper.

Mikan looked at Natsume. "But I think their house is full of barbies for Aoi" she said to Youichi while looking at Natsume.

Aoi pulled Natsume's sleeves. "Dad, we have toy cars and bikes there right? And those action movies for boys right? RIGHT?" she asked.

Natsume looked at Aoi. She was truly persistent about it. By just looking at her eyes, you can tell she really wants to play with Youichi. Natsume sighed. "Fine…"

"Alright!!" She and Youichi grinned at each other.

**End of Recap…**

**Fast forward**

The noon has gotten late. And Aoi and Youichi were very excited to go to Aoi's house. When they arrived, the first thing the kids did was to run towards the door and made their parents hurry.

"Come on dad! Hurry!! Give me the key!!" Aoi jumped up and down.

Natsume shook his head in disbelief. "I should've never agreed to this…" he said. Mikan sweat dropped. "I'm sure it'll be fine…I think..." she said.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I hope they won't break anything…" he said. Then, he gave the key to Aoi.

Little Aoi hurried to open the door. And when she heard the door knob 'tick', she hurriedly turned the knob and pushed the door. When the door opens, several maids are aligned and bowed to them.

"Welcome, master, mistress and dear guests" they all said in unison.

Youichi's eyes sparkled when he saw the main hall. It was indeed marvellous and glamorous.

"Nice house, Aoi!" he exclaimed.

"You haven't seen all of it yet." Aoi grinned. Then, she ran towards the grand staircase, "Come on, and let's go!" she invited Youichi to come with her.

"Alright!!" Youichi ran after Aoi.

"Yo-chan, try not to mess things up there" Mikan told them. Then, the maids bowed to her and said; "Ma'am, your shoes please"

Mikan blinked once then nodded. "Oh, my shoes" she said then took off her shoes and wore the blue slippers the maids placed in front of her feet. "Thank you" Mikan bowed to them. The maids bowed back at her then walked away.

Then, a middle aged man went towards her and Natsume.

"Young master, Mistress Koizumi is here" the man said.

Natsume's expression turned sour. "That woman is HERE?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'here'.

The man nodded. "Yes. I told her what you want me to say to her and tell her to leave but she insisted on staying until you come back, young master" he said.

"That woman never gives up, does she…" Natsume growled. "Where's that woman?" he asked. The middle aged man pointed at the guest room with an open palm. "In the guest room, sir"

Natsume nodded. "You may leave"

The man nodded back and left towards a random room. Probably the kitchen. Mikan looked at Natsume. "Woman?" she asked.

Natsume neared his eyes on the guest room's door. "You don't even want to know who she is and what she is" he said.

'_What she IS?'_ Mikan thought.

Natsume walked towards the guest room, leaving Mikan in the middle of the main hall. Then, after a short while when Natsume entered the guest room…

"NATSUMEEEE!!!!" A woman shouted with joy.

"Get off me, you witch!" Natsume said. Mikan's eyes widened when she heard a thud. She looked on the floor and saw Natsume under a woman.

Mikan placed her palm in front of her mouth. "Oh my-"

Then, the woman saw Mikan. She suddenly glared at her. "Natsume, who is this ugly lady?" the woman asked.

Natsume's face twitched and pushed the woman away from him. "Don't get her involve in your witch voo doo doll abra kadabra, Koizumi." He said coldly.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE TWO TIMING ME!?" The woman known as 'Koizumi' asked Natsume furiously.

"I don't two time. I don't even like you. Not even a percent chance" Natsume said to her coldly.

Mikan trembled animatedly with dotted eyes. "M-maybe I came at the wrong time…" she sweat dropped. Mikan was ready to walk away but Koizumi, let's call her Luna, shouted something…

"Don't turn your back on me, you big fat choco blob!" Luna said.

Mikan's patience dropped to zero. "That is IT. I am leaving! Youichi, let's go!!!!" she called her son. Imagine her voice reaching the third floor playhouse.

Then, footsteps were heard. Youichi peeked at the stairs. "But mom, we haven't been here for like 20 minutes and we're already leaving?" he asked.

"Don't talk back to me. Just do as I say or you'll get grounded, young man!" Mikan said angrily.

Youichi sighed. "Mom's mad again…" he said. Aoi looked at him. "Sorry Aoi. But I have to go now." He said apologetically.

Aoi pouted. "Aw, do you really have to?" she asked. Youichi nodded at her. "Yeah, I know mom's routine when she's mad. And I can't deny on her orders" he said.

"Oh… okay…" Aoi made a pouting face and looked down.

Youichi ran down the stairs and went towards his mother. "Come on mom, let's go…" he said.

Aoi watched Youichi and Mikan leave. Then, the grand door closed. She immediately glared at Luna. And so did Natsume. They both threw glare daggers at her.

**Mikan's House…**

Mikan was still mad about the insult she heard from a red head. Though, that read head is like a Blondie and her tongue was as sharp as a knife. And Mikan won't even give a damn about the world that moment.

Youichi shook his head and gave his mother more sticks for Mikan to break. He had a piece of paper and wrote something on it as soon as Mikan snaps a stick. He was counting…

"That red head…" Mikan growled under her breath. "She doesn't know who she's messing with!" she shouted. Then, she snaps one more stick.

"Mom, you should do something with that patience of yours…" Youichi climbed up a chair and massaged her back to make her relaxed.

"I have enough patience for a fool but not enough for a bitch" Mikan said angrily.

Youichi sighed. "…This will never change… EVER"

**Natsume's Mansion…**

The Hyuuga family ate with Luna Koizumi in their big 20 seat dining table. The dining hall has a row of chandelier candles and red curtains on the window. The maids came with food on trays and placed the food on the table.

Natsume was sitting in the middle while Aoi sat at his right side and Luna on his left. They were very quiet. Not even a single word was heard.

"Alex, more wine please…" Aoi raised her empty glass a bit as the middle aged man poured some strawberry wine for her. "Thank you…" Aoi sipped her from her glass of wine and continued eating.

Natsume noticed that Aoi was almost finished with her food. "Aoi, make sure you brush your teeth before you got bed." He said.

Aoi nodded. "Yes father"

Then, Luna started a conversation with Natsume. "Natsume, who is that hag with your earlier this noon?" she asked.

"She is none of your concern and business…" he told her coldly.

"Tell me, Natsume! I am your fiancé—"

"—Fiancé before…not now" Natsume continued her speech.

"So what? Your late wife left you before she even died. So who cares if I was your fiancé before? Your bitch of a wife left---"Luna was cutted off by Natsume's loud, angry and muscular voice.

"Shut up! Don't talk about Hayami like you're better than her!" he said.

Luna raised her chin. "Oh, but I AM better than that hag"

"Better than a broom. But worse than a brainless twit" Natsume tried to piss her off.

Luna gasped in disbelief. Aoi fake-coughed and said; "Definitely. You are better than a peasant but worse than a pitiful street dog" she said.

"Aoi, you too!?" Luna asked her.

"..Ever since" Aoi sipped another wine from her glass. "I'm taking my father's foots steps. Not yours" she added. Luna stood up angrily and stomped towards her room.

Alex, the middle aged man, noticed a hint of laughter. "Once a snob, always a snob" he said.

"You got that right, Alex" Aoi chuckled. Natsume smirked. "Definitely, Alex"

"Hahaha" Aoi laughed.

Natsume gave a "Heh" and looked at Aoi. "Time for bed now. Go brush your teeth" he said. Aoi nodded and did what she was told.

**Next day…**

Mikan was alone in her house. Youichi was already in school. So, when she was alone, she played a CD in her DVD player. She played some RnB and Rock, Rap, Electric and Pop songs. Then, Mikan grabbed the broom and swept the floor.

"Oh wait. Tonight's the party! Oh cool!" she told herself excitedly.

Then, the door bell rang…

"Coming!" Mikan said loudly then ran towards the door. When she opened the door, she saw a delivery man holding a basket of citrus fruits and a bouquet of white flowers.

"Huh?" she looked at the delivery boy.

"Ma'am, someone wants to send you this" the delivery boy said and gave the basket and bouquet of flowers to Mikan.

Mikan just nodded but unsure. "Um...Okay?" she took the basket and bouquet.

"Have a nice morning, Miss" the delivery boy bowed then went back to his motor and went away.

Mikan looked at the basket. "Who might have sent this?" she asked herself. Then, she saw a piece of paper folded into four. She unfolded it and read it. It said:

Good Morning sleepy head,

Sorry about yesterday. It wasn't my idea that Luna would come to my house. Oh yeah, Aoi also wants you and Youichi to come over today after school if you have free time. Make sure you eat those fruits I gave you. I picked them from our garden. And Aoi suggested giving them to you. So literally, the basket is from Aoi and the flowers are from me. Well, see you later.

Sincerely Yours,

Natsume and Aoi Hyuuga

Upon reading the letter, Mikan felt light inside. So, she decided to call Natsume's house…

"_Hyuuga Residence"_ The maid answered the phone.

"May I speak to Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"_Please hold on"_ The maid said then placed the phone down and called Natsume. Then, not long, Natsume picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_ he said.

"Good morning, Natsume" she greeted.

"_Hn…"_

"Thanks for the fruits and flowers. Don't worry I'm not mad at you." Mikan told him.

"…_Fine."_ He just said.

"Hey, can you come with me later this evening?" she asked.

"_To where?"_ he asked.

"To a disco party." She said.

"_What time?"_

"9 pm"

"_Fine, I'll go with you"_ he said.

"Gee thanks! Well, I'll see you this afternoon." She said with a hint of excitement.

"_Okay… ja"_ Natsume hanged up the phone.

Mikan hanged up the phone and continued cleaning the house. She happily swept the whole house and did the other daily chores. Then, she went to pick up Youichi from school…

"Honey, I'll bring you to Aoi's house. Is it fine with you?" Mikan asked Youichi while driving.

Youichi's eyes widened with excitement. "Are you kidding me!? It more than fine! It's excellent!!" he said.

Mikan laughed at what he said. "Okay then. Have fun with her okay? Me and Natsume will just go to the disco this evening" she said. "Be a good boy, okay?"

Youichi nodded. "Yes mom"

When they arrived at the Hyuuga mansion, Youichi got down the car and rang the door bell. Aoi opened the door and hugged him.

"Yo-chan!!!" she exclaimed.

Natsume came out after. Mikan pressed the horn. "Natsume!" she called. He walked towards her car. "So, where are we heading? The disco isn't open yet until 9 pm. We still got 7 hours left" he told her.

"I know that. I have to get my hair and nails done first." she told him. "Well, what clothes would you wear?" she asked.

"I dunno…" he just told her.

Mikan tilted her head. "That's not right. I know! My cousin has some clothes that would fit you! Oh and let's go to the parlour to see what hairstyle fits your style!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that, little lady?" Natsume arched a brow.

"Sure I'm sure!" she told him.

"Fine" He said in defeat. Then, Natsume faced the kids. "Aoi, Youichi, make sure you sleep at 10 pm. And don't forget to brush your teeth" he said. The two kids nodded and ran inside the mansion.

Natsume went inside Mikan's Mercedes Benz. (She has two cars) Then, they drove off.

**Parlour **

Mikan and Natsume came in. They sat down on the couch. Then, three girls came to them. One raven haired, a carnation pink haired and a daw blue haired girl. Mikan stood up and hugged the three of them one by one.

"Long time no see, you guys" she said happily.

"I know. It's been 3 years. How's Yo-chan by the way?" the blue haired girl, Nonoko, asked.

The pink haired girl, Anna, nodded. "Yeah, how is he?"

Mikan smiled. "He's all grown up now. He's already 5 years old. And going to be six next year in April" she said.

"That's great! Can we come to your house on his birthday?" Anna asked.

"Sure. Youichi will be very glad" Mikan told them.

"So much for that, who's the man behind you?" the raven haired girl, Hotaru, asked Mikan.

Mikan turned her head to Natsume. He arched his brow with a 'what' look.

Mikan chuckled a bit. "Well, he's a new friend of mine" she said.

Anna and Nonoko neared their eyes on her. "Oh really?" they asked mischievously and sheepishly.

Hotaru smirked. "Don't you mean BOYfriend?"

Mikan gave a 'pfft' and shook her head. "Of course not. I just met him when it was like…last Sunday"

Anna and Nonoko neared their selves to her side. "Ooohhhhhh?" they said, having the hint that they don't believe her.

"What? Do I look like I'm lying?" Mikan sweat dropped. Anna and Nonoko grinned and arched their brows twice.

Mikan groaned. "Fine, then don't. Anyways…"

Natsume stood up. Mikan smiled. "Well, this is Natsume Hyu-"

"WHAT!? NATSUME HYUUGA!?"

Mikan fell back animatedly. "Whoa!"

**Wham!**

"HE'S the Natsume Hyuuga from Bench/!!?!" Anna asked, nearly shouting.

Mikan stood up. "Y-you know him?" she asked.

"Duh! He's like the hottest model in Japan since!!"

Mikan's face twitched. "So you've read the magazine again?"

"Well, yeah! Of course! That magazine has like the hottest hits, guys, jewellery, clothes, shoes, couple, artist, videos, movies, songs and everything!!" Nonoko exclaimed.

Natsume rolled his eyes. _'Girls….'_ He thought.

"Okay, okay. I get it, I get it" Mikan tried to calm the two girls down.

"Straight to the point, woman. Why are you here?" Hotaru asked her.

"I just want to fix my hair. You guys are the best, you know that?" Mikan laughed. "And that is why I brought Natsume with me because we're goin' to the disco at 'Night's fever'" she added.

Anna suddenly jumped and squealed. She was the hyper type. During Mikan's college days, she and the other three girls were the hottest girls. Mikan was the sweet and fighter type. Hotaru was the quiet and intelligent type. And Nonoko was the out-going and jamming type.

"Oh my god! Can I come?" Nonoko asked.

"Sure. The guys wanted me to go anyway" Mikan grinned."If you wouldn't come, I'd be the only woman there" she added. The girls chuckled.

Natsume looked at her. _'Guys?'_

"Great! Then let's start!" Anna said excitedly.

**Hair **

Mikan was sitting on a parlour chair while reading a magazine. Anna rolled rollers on her hair. While Nonoko placed glossy cuticles on Mikan's nails while Hotaru massaged Mikan's feet. Natsume was just sitting beside Mikan, also reading a magazine. His right foot over his left leg. He turned one page of the magazine and continued to read.

Anna leaned beside Mikan's ear. "I didn't know you know him!" she squeaked.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Well, I don't know he's a bench/ model. And I'm not familiar with models. You know how I am. And, I just knew it when I asked what he does for a living" she said.

"Still! You could've told us!" Nonoko squawked.

Hotaru sighed. "You know these two. They're obsessed with hot guys. Especially if that unlucky guy is a model" she said.

Mikan laughed. "Damn, you two are toast."

Anna and Nonoko looked at her. "How come?" they asked in unison.

"Well duh, Ruka told me that the girls you went 'yo momma' with is coming" Mikan replied.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other. "Oh, those Hoshino sisters. Ugh…" they both said in disgust.

"Bingo. And guess what, Ruka invited the Kazama brothers too" Mikan winked.

"Oh fucking lord! I better dress like a Barbie!" Anna said in horrify.

Mikan, Nonoko and Hotaru snapped their fingers. "Lights switch"

"I got a plan!" Anna suddenly said loudly.

"What?" the three girls looked at her.

"The hot-boy-invasion plan" Anna placed her hands on her hips. Mikan looked at Hotaru. "Isn't that the—"

"I know," Hotaru cut Mikan's sentence. "It was the plan when we were in college…"

"Plan?" Natsume suddenly asked. They looked at him.

"You were eavesdropping?" Mikan arched a brow at him.

"I didn't. You girls were squawking so much that I can't concentrate on what I am reading. So, I heard everything" he told her.

The all said "Ohh…."

"Well, anyways, are you hungry?" Mikan asked him.

"Not really…" he said. Anna grinned. "I have some cookies freshly baked just now. Want some?" she asked.

Natsume stared at her. "Fine then…"

Anna skipped towards the kitchen and got the cookies. "Here. Have some. You can have it all if you like. I have lots more!" she said.

"I'll just bring this home for the kids…" Natsume smirked.

Anna and Nonoko looked at him. "K-kids?" they asked.

"What? ...I'll give these cookies to Youichi and Aoi…" he said to them.

"W-who's Aoi?" Nonoko asked.

"My daughter…"he answered.

"Wh-what about Youichi? Is he y-your s-son now?" Anna asked.

"…So-called..." Natsume turned a page of the magazine.

The two girls jaw dropped and neared towards Mikan's ear. "Oh my God, Mikan! This guy's got a crush on you!!" They said.

Mikan almost threw the magazine. "WHAT?"

"Look, he treats your son as his own son. And he goes with you if you want him to go with you. Your kids are best of friends or whatever and I know you've been inside his house!" Anna told Mikan.

"Yeah!" Nonoko agreed. Mikan sighed. "Look, he has a crazy lunatic woman inside his house that she doesn't want me near him, he can't possibly like me" she whispered to them.

"I heard that, Mikan" Natsume suddenly said while still reading the magazine.

Mikan froze. "Ugh…"

"True, I got a crazy lunatic inside my house, but I would never marry a woman who has a broom's I.Q." Natsume said coldly. "Strike that; A woman who has an I.Q. lower than a broom's" he said.

"O..kay?" Mikan sweat dropped.

Anna shook Mikan a bit. "See! You have a chance to him!!!" she said.

"B-but I'm not interested in him—"

"—Yet!" Nonoko said.

Mikan jaw dropped. "What? ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY!?" she said, almost standing up but Anna and Nonoko pushed her back to the chair and whispered something.

"You don't know what things would happen you would get! Imagine the fame you will get!" Anna visualized.

"Yeah~! And imagine how you can beat down those Hoshino sisters!" Nonoko said in excitement.

"Yeah but, it's not right to trick someone. I will do what you say if I will have feelings for him sooner or later" Mikan told them.

Anna and Nonoko was already at the altar bowing their head while kneeling with their hands together when Mikan looked at them. She sweat dropped.

"….Oh God."

"You know how they are, Mikan. You can't win" Hotaru told Mikan as she continued to massage her feet.

Then out of nowhere, Anna and Nonoko appeared again. "So, will you do it?"

"…Fine. I will if there's electric sparks, deal?" Mikan said in defeat.

"Dead deal" the two said.

"Oi, are you guys finished yet?" Natsume asked. He stopped reading magazines. He got bored reading it repeatedly for 5 times. Anna nodded happily. "Yeah, she's done. All she needs are her clothes." She said. Nonoko pushed Natsume down on the chair. "You're next, pretty boy" she said.

"What-" Natsume was cutted off by Nonoko.

"Nuh-uh, handsome. If you have to go to the disco with lots a people, you have to dress better than them. And I know just what to do, bro" Nonoko said boyishly.

Anna pulled Mikan towards the dressing room. "I have lots of cute clothes that fit for you!" she squealed.

"Make sure it's for disco parties, not for baby parties, okay?" Mikan sweat dropped while being pulled towards the dressing room.

**Natsume…**

Nonoko tried different hairstyles for him. Everything fitted him perfectly. She was in deep shit alright. Nonoko doesn't know what a guy would do to his hair in a disco party. Hotaru tapped Nonoko twice. "Just comb his hair, put gel on it. Then, apply a conditioner on his hair. After that, comb it again or just mess it around like what his usual hairstyle is…" she said nonchalantly.

Nonoko nodded. "Okay then, if you say so" she said then did what Hotaru told her to do.

Then, after a while, guess how Natsume looks like. Well, as for my guess, you don't have to. He looks same but his hair is with gel.

"Nice face~!" Nonoko complimented.

"I know that…" Natsume said in an I-already-knew-that-for-thousands-of-times-already tone.

Nonoko sweat dropped. "O...kay? Well, let's go with your clothes, come on now~!" she pulled him towards the other dressing room and gave him lots of clothes. "Try all of them" Hotaru said with her hands crossed.

**Number 1**

Natsume came out of the dressing room with his usual expressionless face. Nonoko nodded a bit. "Not bad..."

Hotaru nodded in agreement. "Yes. Black polo with white pants really fit. The white addidas sneakers add more flavour to him…" she said. Nonoko nodded back to her. "And look at the bad boy spike necklace. It matches with his crimson eyes perfectly. It adds more shine on it, don't you think so Hotaru?" she looked at Hotaru.

"Totally… I wonder what Mikan would think about it..." Hotaru scanned Natsume from top to bottom.

"Okay, you can try the next one, Natsume" Nonoko smiled sweetly.

**Number 2**

Natsume came out with a gray t-shirt with a big, fat black horizontal line on the middle with a vertical line crossing over it at the edge. He also wore brown men apple-bottom leggings with high cut converse coloured navy blue.

This time, Nonoko and Hotaru are sitting on a chair with tea cups on their hands. They both looked at him as soon as he got out.

"Perfect." Nonoko said.

"Not bad…" Hotaru said.

**Number 3**

Natsume came out with a white open buttoned polo shirt. He also wore baggy military green shorts with matching white and black Nike shoes. He also has a wrist band on his left wrist coloured yellow.

Nonoko whistled. "Mama mia, ooh lala~" she said.

"Totally panty-dropping gorgeous looks..." Hotaru smirked. Then, she sipped some tea form her cup.

Natsume almost laughed. "Pfft…" then he went back in.

**Number 4**

Natsume came out. Nonoko stood up. She was REALLY proud of Natsume's looks.

Natsume was wearing a tank gray and white hooded top with matching cream white baggy shorts and white sneakers with some bling-blings and white and reed Nike wrist band.

"That's the one!" Nonoko said.

"So, this is what I will wear?" Natsume looked at himself in the mirror.

Hotaru nodded. "Yes. And hopefully, Mikan should also have a matching outfit" she said. Natsume turned to her. "Matching huh?"

Nonoko nodded. "Why? Don't you like it?" she asked.

"It's not that" he said. "I was just repeating it…"

"Okay then. If you say so. Well, let's go to Mikan now~!" Nonoko smiled. The two just nodded at her and went to the other room.

Then, they found Mikan standing on a small chair with Anna placing some belt accessories on Mikan's black Guess branded belt. Nonoko came to them and helped Anna placing accessories on Mikan like rings, loop earrings, necklace, and big bracelets. Mikan looked at herself on the mirror.

"Guys, I think big loop earrings and those glamorous belt accessories are enough" she sweat dropped.

Hotaru nodded. "She's right." She said. Then put some foundation on Mikan's face and mascara.

Natsume leaned his back against the door and looked at Mikan. She was wearing a glossy violet spaghetti strapped v-cut blouse making her stomach/belly exposed.. (V shape at the bottom of the blouse) She also wore grey coloured pants with white and black kamiseta high heeled sandals. She also has matching black spiked choker.

Anna was ready cry. Cry because of joy. She was truly and immensely proud of her work. How she helped Mikan on her outfits and stuff. And now it's their turn to dress up…

"Let's go girls. We have some girls to crush and rule on" Anna smirked evilly.

Hotaru and Nonoko nodded and went to separate dressing rooms and dressed up.

**To be continued…**

**So, how was it? Was it good? I know, it should be more than like 12 pages here in WordPad. But I cut it. Well, is it bad or what? Please send me your reviews so I would know. Thank you for your support. **

**Natsume: …. Read the next chapter…**

**Mikan: It's about how 'we' do the 'things' inside the disco party.**

**Me: Bring it on! Dance battles! Mikan and co vs. Hoshino sisters. And a little bit of jealousy? Hmm…. Find out~!**

**Bloodyraven.13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, new story. Now that dad's gone for abroad (again), I'm free to use the comp and I (hopefully) could update faster...though, it depends if I'm in the mood to make it. Lots of school work and such. And it's boring...when I get home, I'll try to update okay?That is, if any ideas come ,this just popped out since I really would like to make new stories ,forget my other stories coz i made too many mistakes..Maybe I'll update it after I finish this story...**

**o------O------o**

**Chapter 5 **

**WARNING!!! READ THIS BEFORE YOU START!!!!**

**This chapter has more adult contents or has the most adult contents in this story. I suggest you read this when you are alone or no one beside you who is 10 years old and younger. If you are 10 years old and younger, don't as in DO NOT do or imitate the things and words done and said in this chapter. Thank you.**

**Night Fever Disco Club…**

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko entered the double doors. The music was very loud and the place was dim with only coloured lights as the only lights lighting the room. There was also many tables and chairs at the side while the middle was the dance floor. There was also a second floor veranda. Many people go there and look at the people dancing at the dance floor or just boy-watch or girl-watch. There was also a second floor bar and a ground floor bar. And for some privacy, there is a room for some couple to do their thing. Well, what kind of thing would they else do? It was very obvious that most college or more likely, teenagers, to do sex inside those rooms.

Mikan and co. went pass the bar and went up the spiral steel stair and looked for the guys. Then, someone called them.

"Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko!"

The girls looked for the voice and glanced everywhere. Then, they saw a man with messy rough orange hair with two men who have blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and; sandy yellow hair with brown eyes. They were having some alcohols together.

"Oh, Koko, Ruka and Yuu!" Mikan said as she walked towards the guys with her friends.

"Wazzup, tough girl?" Koko stood and gave Mikan a warm and welcoming hug.

"Nothin' much" Mikan told him. Then turned to Ruka and Yuu to give them a hug.

The girls also hugged the boys. Then, Koko noticed Natsume.

"So, who's the pretty boy?" he asked the girls.

Anna grinned at Koko. "He's Mikan's new 'boyfriend'" she said teasingly.

Mikan's face twitched. "I told you, HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she said loudly, nearly shouting.

"Chill, sister!" Koko sweat dropped.

"So, who's the new guy?" Ruka asked.

Mikan went beside Natsume and introduced him. "This is Natsume Hyuuga. The 'model' from bench/" she said.

"Woah, nice catch, sis. Looks like you have a nice magic touch" Koko laughed.

Mikan stuck her tongue out. "Oh, shut up, Koko"

"Oh come on, Mikan. Introduce us to your new 'friend', will ya?" Ruka whispered to Mikan's ear.

"Oh right. I forgot." Mikan said. "Natsume, this is Ruka. He's Hotaru's husband. This is Koko, Anna's boyfriend and that one is Yuu. He's Nonoko's soon-to-be husband" she introduced.

Natsume shook hands with them, "Congratulations, man…" he said to Yuu.

Yuu nodded. "Thanks, man" he said to Natsume. Nonoko went to him and kissed him on the lips.

"So, what brings pretty boy here?" Koko asked as he held Anna on the waist beside him.

"Well, since I was going here, I invited him. Youichi and his daughter are playing in his mansion and I plan to stay at his house for the night" Mikan smiled.

"Woah, hold on girl. Did you say 'his daughter'?" Koko asked in surprise.

Mikan nodded. "Yeah. He has a child. Like me and Hotaru's family" she said.

"Sis', are you sure it was fine to ask him? You know..." Koko said unsurely.

Literally, Koko's thinking about what would happen to Mikan if Natsume's 'wife' finds out. And about that…

"It's fine." Natsume suddenly said. They all looked at him. "I'm a single parent now anyway…" he added.

Mikan looked at him. "But isn't it—"

"No. I already said I'll move on from the day she died, right? So I will. And I'll just have some fun here tonight" Natsume looked at her.

"If you… say so…" she said.

Koko and the rest went quiet. "Um, did we miss something?"

Mikan looked at them. "Oh, I forgot to say that Natsume's wife died in a plane crash a few years ago" she said.

"Oh…" they just said.

Koko grinned. "And looks like you and him are going to have a great time together from now on, won't you?" he teased.

"What are you talking about, Koko?" Mikan neared her eyes on him.

"Oh nothing" Koko rolled his eyes with a teasing smile.

"Whatever." Mikan said.

"Why don't you guys sit?" Ruka said. They nodded. Mikan, Natsume, Koko and Anna sat down beside them and drank a bit.

Then, the song 'Feedback' played. Anna and Nonoko stood up. Mikan looked at them. "You're going to dance aren't you?" she asked.

The two girls nodded. "Yeah. And we bet that the Hoshino sisters are going to be on the dance floor sucking up their most sucking dance ever" Anna said as she rolled her eyes with disgust just imagining it.

"'Gross' much?" Nonoko said.

"You said it, sister" Anna said to Nonoko.

Mikan sighed. "I guess there's no stopping you guys." She said in defeat. "Well, go on sisters. Beat the crap out of them" she said.

**Dance Floor…**

Anna and Nonoko were ruling the dance floor with their dirtiest dances they have, making almost all of the male population have the hots for them. But when the Hoshino sisters invaded it with their seducing and dirty dancing around the men, it was very hard to knock 'em down to zero. Mikan and the rest were watching them from the veranda while holding their glass of beer. Koko face palmed.

"Crap, this is not good" he said. "My baby's being ignored" he added.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Not only yours but Yuu's as well"

"So this is how you play huh…" Natsume suddenly said but still looking down at the dance floor.

Mikan looked at him and nodded then also looked down at the dance floor. "If they play dirty, we play dirty." She said.

"Then being dirty it is" Hotaru said. They all looked at her. "Come on Mikan. We have some whores to melt" Hotaru said to Mikan.

"Alright" Mikan nodded and followed Hotaru down towards the DJ

Koko whistled. "I know where this is going" he said.

"You know Hotaru" Ruka said. "She's the 'never-give-up-until-you-kill-them type" he sweat dropped.

"Remember how she knocked down 10 guys in 5 seconds during college?" Yuu remembered.

"Her sweet revenge against her friends' enemies, I know" Koko shook his head.

Yuu lifted his head a bit. "Well, there they are" he said. The other guys tried to find Hotaru and Mikan. They found them walking towards Anna and Nonoko.

"See how Hotaru scares the people down there?" Koko pointed while asking Natsume.

Natsume nods at this. "That ice chick has been like that since forever" Koko said.

Natsume smirked. "I noticed…" he said. Then, a song played.

"Oh, oh-oh!" Koko said excitedly. The guys looked at him. "They're in deep shit now!" Koko said.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"Listen to the music, my brothers and hear my words; "THE HOSHINO SISTERS ARE IN DEEP SHIT"" Koko said loudly, almost shouting.

Ruka cheered the girls. "Go girls! You can do it!" he shouted.

Koko punched the air with every sentence he said. "SLICE 'EM! DICE 'EM! KILL THEM!!!!" he shouted.

Natsume looked at them. Then looked back at the girls. "I'll be back…" he said. The three guys looked at him.

"Wait bro. We cannot mess with their dance" Koko stopped Natsume.

Natsume looked at him with his usual expression. "Who said I'm going to 'mess' their dance?" he asked then ran away.

The three stared at his retreating back. They were silent. Then Koko grinned "I like this guy." He said then ran after him, leaving the other two guys alone.

**Dance Floor…**

Mikan and the other girls stood with different poses. The Hoshino sisters gasped in disgust.

"Oh look, it's the skanks" one of the Hoshino sisters said.

Mikan scoffed. "The Beverly-hoe-Bellies are back" she said.

"Ugh, whatever, Sakura" The other Hoshino sister said.

"You still look as ugly as Quasimodo" the other sister said. Let's call them 'Whitney and Britney'.

Anna spoke. "You still look as red as a monkey's ass" she said.

Whitney gasped in disbelief. Britney raised her chin. "If it's dirt you want, we'll give you manure"

Nonoko huffed sarcastically. "If you want, we'll give you cum shots from your whore ex's to your tight assholes" she said dirtily.

Mikan smirked. _'That's my Nonoko' _she thought.

Whitney laughed. "If it's dirty you want, let's make a deal." She said.

"Sure" the girls said, ready for the 'deal'.

"The winning team will have sex for the whole night with the hottest guys inside this club" Whitney said. "And the losing team will have sex with other guys. Two guys per girl" she added.

"That's just—"

"I know, dirty. But you agreed. So you have to stick with it" Britney grinned evilly.

Mikan growled. "Shit…" she cursed under her breath.

"Oi, Mikan" someone called. The girls looked at the owner of the voice. They saw Natsume and Koko.

Now Natsume's the one who's in deep shit… Look out, Natsume!

"That guy!" Britney suddenly said loudly. All the girls looked at Natsume. He stopped running. "What?" he asked. "That guy," Britney repeated."… He's going to be one of those who are going to have a wonderful night in the mini condoms with the winners" she smirked.

"Wonderful… night?" Koko asked questioningly.

Whitney nodded. "Yes."

"As in…?" Koko arched a brow, more confused.

"As in having a one night stand with him all night" Britney said proudly.

"Fuck off! No kidding!?!" Koko asked in surprise.

Whitney winked at him. "No kidding, cutie"

Anna's head was about to blow. No one steals her man.

"Bring it on, whores" Anna stepped in front of the rest of her friends. Her eyes were already fiery.

"Sure, bitches" Britney hissed.

Then, the competition started. Hips to hips, chest to chest, dirty to dirty, and shake to shake.

**Fast Forward…**

Each team are tie. And there's only 1 dance song left…

"I… I'm out" Nonoko said. "I'm so tired."

"I don't want to win or lose…" Hotaru said as she backed away.

Mikan looked at Anna. "I guess it's two on two now, huh?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I guess"

Britney smirked. "The easier for us, right sis?"

"Yeah" Whitney nodded with the same slutty smirk her twin has.

**(Enter 'Shake' Chorus by the Ying Yang twins)**

Mikan and Anna shake their hips around while the Hoshino sister shook their chests. Then, Mikan and Anna went to their guys and snaked their hands on the guys' cheeks and then went in front of the guys. The two of them slid down slowly shaking their hips while sliding their hands on the guys' bodies. Koko howled.

"More baby! More!" he shouted.

"What do you say, Natsume?" Mikan asked, whispering.

"Mind if I help?" he smirked at her.

"Gladly" Mikan smiled a bit.

"Then face them." He whispered on her ear. This made her hair at the back of her neck stand to its end. Mikan did what Natsume told her though. Slowly, Natsume leaned near Mikan's ear. "Do you most seductive move you can ever make in a flashing-light move" he said.

"If you say so" Mikan whispered to his ear. Now those made the hormones run active inside him sexually. You guys know what I mean.

Mikan grabbed her collar with her pointer finger than pulled it down but made it look like that the lights were turned on and off quickly. (If you want to know how it looks like, watch step up 2. That move also looks like a robot-like move) While Natsume pulled the end of his shirt up and down as if he was going to take it off.

"Oh my—"Nonoko gasped.

Hotaru smirked. "…Gorgeous…"

**Fast Forward**

Mikan and Natsume heard groans, moans and soft screams coming from the other room. They didn't have sex. Anna and Koko did. And so did The Hoshino sisters. They were the ones groaning and screaming. Natsume and Mikan peeked at the doors secretly at the Hoshino sisters.

"Uhh...More, more. Please" Britney was definitely enjoying having fucked by one of the men in that club.

Whitney was kneeling on the bed while the guy was placing his cock in and out of her anal. Whitney groaned with a little bit of pain but sure is FULL of pleasure. "That's it… keep it going, sweetie. Oh, oh…"

Then, Britney lied down the bed with her legs open wide. The guy went on top of her and trailed butterfly kisses down her body up to her belly then licked in between her breasts. Britney groaned and moaned with pleasure. Then, the guy placed one finger then two then three then four and placed his organ inside her.

"Ohh my God!! It feels so good. Oh…oh…. Harder, harder"

Mikan's face twitched. "Truly a whore…" she said.

"Tch, bitches, whores, assholes…" Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mikan looked at him then laughed. "Ah… what time is it?"

Natsume took a look at his cellular phone. "It's 11 p.m." he said.

"Oh, we better go home then." Mikan said. Natsume nodded. They went towards the others.

"Hey, we're going" Mikan said.

"Oh, well, have a safe trip. And nice meeting you, Natsume" Ruka said while holding Hotaru by the waist.

Natsume nodded back. "Nice meeting you and the rest of your gang. We'll be going now" he said.

"Let's go, Natsume" Mikan turned around.

"Bye, Mikan~" Nonoko said happily.

Mikan turned her head a bit. "See you later, Nonoko and you guys" she said then walked away with Natsume.

Then, they went home. The car stopped. Natsume was the one who drove the car. Mikan fell asleep along the way. Natsume looked at her sleeping face. It was calm. She looked beautiful under the moonlight. Then, he felt a spark to have the urge to do something. He slowly and gently kissed her on the lips, hoping he won't wake her up. But to his misfortune, Mikan slowly opened her eyes and found that Natsume was kissing her. She tried to push him away but every moment passes by, the kiss deepens thus, making her to have the urge to kiss him back just with a spark. (This will get dirty)

Mikan slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then, just like magic, the two of them pushed each other away and hurriedly went out of the car and ran towards Natsume's mansion. The two of them went up the grand staircase. Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and dragged her to his room where they could do something so personal.

Natsume quickly locked the door with the lights still closed. Then, he trapped Mikan on the wall and continued kissing her. While they were kissing, Mikan unbuttoned Natsume's top while Natsume unzipped Mikan's blouse at the back. Now, they were almost half naked. Then soon, the two of them pulled away for a bit and took off their pants, leaving them half naked.

Then, Mikan and Natsume dragged themselves on the bed with Mikan under Natsume. He human caged her on the bed and unclasped her bra. Then next, he took off his boxers and…

**2:30 am…**

Mikan was lying on the bed, facing the fireplace that was in Natsume's room. She watched how the fire burnt the firewood. It was the only thing that lit that room. She and Natsume were already naked and the only thing covering them is the thick white blanket on top of them.

Natsume trailed butterfly kissed from her arm to her neck slowly and gently. Then they both kissed on the lips.

"Hey, Natsume…" Mikan called. Natsume hugged her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you like me? I mean, we only met last Sunday and we barely know each other's history and background and it happened so fast" Mikan said, still looking at the fireplace.

"Look, I don't need to like someone by knowing their history, background and such…" Natsume answered her.

"Then why?"

"All I need to like a woman is to know what her true self is"

Mikan tilted her body and looked at him straight in the eye. "Then how did you know that this is the true me?"

"Just looking into your eyes and how you move around me, you don't fake it and I can feel it" he whispered to her ear.

Mikan placed lower arm on top of Natsume's arm hugging her waist. Natsume placed his head on top of hers gently. Mikan closed her eyes and slept.

**Later that morning…**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, finding that it was already early morning. She felt relaxed but still is naked. So, she sat up slowly while holding the blanket on top of her body. Then, she looked at the side table. There was newly ironed and pressed clothes with a note on top of it. Mikan took the paper and read it.

**Good Morning Sweetie,**

**Had fun last night? Here, I have newly ironed and pressed clothes for you to wear today. By the way, I'll cook breakfast today. Just relax. I love you.**

**Natsume**

Mikan smiled at this. She took the clothes and went to the bathroom to take a morning bath.

**Fast Forward…**

Mikan went down the stairs and went straight to the dining room. She found Natsume placing a plate of buttered shrimp on the table. She went to him and he grabbed her from the waist and pulled her near him then kissed her passionately.

They both pulled away. "Wow, you're up very early" Mikan smiled at him.

"I wanted to cook our breakfast today" Natsume said.

Then, Mikan remembered something. "Oh, where's that 'Koizumi' lady?" she asked.

Natsume's facial expression turned bitter. "She was sent back to Okinawa where her parents live" he said.

"Oh…" Mikan nodded slowly. "You sent her back, didn't you?"

"For my honey, yes" Natsume smirked. Then, he remembered one thing. "By the way…" he started.

Mikan looked at him. "What?"

"Will you be my woman? (Girlfriend)" he asked.

"Of course I do" Mikan hugged Natsume around the neck then out of nowhere, Alex came.

"Young master, the grand mistress said that she will be coming back here in Japan this afternoon" Alex said. Mikan and Natsume looked at him.

"I see. Tell the maids to clean the whole house and tell the chefs to prepare the best food international" Natsume ordered.

Alex bowed. "Yes, master" then, he went away to tell Natsume's command.

"So you're mom's coming. I wonder what kind of woman she is like" Mikan said.

"She's a very nice mom. I know she'll accept you." Natsume said. She stared at him. "Actually, she's kinda like you"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so I wouldn't worry about her accepting you" he said.

"Oh—"

**Ding Dong~**

The door bell rang. Aoi was the one who opened it. When she pulled the door she saw…

Aoi's eyes widened. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD!!!!!!!" she screamed awfully loud.

Natsume and Mikan quickly ran towards her but instead, they saw….

"Hi, sweetie~!" a high toned female voice greeted.

"Mom!?" Natsume said in shock. Mikan's eyes widened animatedly.

"WHAT!?" she said.

"Now, now… don't shout. We can all talk about this inside the dining room." Natsume's mom smiled brightly.

She stepped inside the mansion. "Alex-san~!" she called. Then not very long, Alex came running towards them.

"Madam, you're here very early. I thought you said that—" Alex was cut off by Natsume's mother.

"I know, I know. I just want to surprise everyone" she said, smiling sweetly.

"And guess what mom, you over did it" Natsume's face twitched in chibi form. Natsume's mother looked at him then saw two kids and Mikan with their mouths open. She stared at them. Her eyes blinked twice.

"Oh dear. I must've shocked them" she said.

"Yes, mother and in fact, you scared the living soul out of the kids" Natsume said. Mrs. Hyuuga gasped. "Oh my" she said. Natsume shook his head. Why didn't he get used to his mother…

Then, Mrs. Hyuuga noticed that there were two kids and a woman. "Oh, Natsume, who is the cute young boy and beautiful lady here?" she asked.

Mikan quickly pulled Youichi beside her. Natsume went beside Mikan and put his arm around her shoulder. "Mom, this is my girlfriend now" he said.

"Really!? That's great!" Mrs. Hyuuga said happily. "And it's a good thing it isn't that horrible Luna Koizumi" she added.

"Never forever mom" Natsume told her. "I know what you mean sweetie. And plus, Luna is a stubborn, wannabe whore, isn't she, honey?" Mrs. Hyuuga winked.

"Well duh, she goes out with all the actors and whatever hot guys she could find out here in the city then have sex with them" Natsume said with a hint of disgust.

"So, who's the little boy?" Mrs. Hyuuga leaned to Youichi with a smile. Youichi hid behind Mikan.

"This is my son, Mrs. Hyuuga" Mikan said shyly but politely.

"Oh my, Natsume, don't you think it's—"

"No, it's okay Mrs. Hyuuga. I'm a single parent just like Natsume" Mikan smiled.

Mrs. Hyuuga blinked twice. "I see. So, there's no problem about it." She smiled.

"Oh, by the way" Mrs. Hyuuga pulled her hand in front. "I am Yuka Hyuuga. I am very honoured to meet you" she said. Mikan nodded and shook hands with her. "My name is Mikan Sakura, honoured to meet you as well, Mrs. Hyuuga"

Yuka laughed. "Oh honey, just call me mom"

Mikan nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, mom"

Youichi tugged Mikan's shirt. "What will I call her?" he asked.

Yuka smiled at Youichi. "You can call me Auntie or Mom. Grandma doesn't sound right for me, ohohoho" she laughed. Natsume sweat dropped.

Youichi nodded. "Auntie sounds more like it. I don't want to be confused." He said.

Yuka smiled sweetly. "What a very intelligent young man" she said.

"Thank you, Auntie" Youichi smiled back.

"Mom~!" Aoi suddenly called Yuka. But both Mikan and Yuka looked at her and said; "Yes?"

Aoi sweat dropped. "Um, who should I call auntie?"

Mikan blinked thrice. "You should call me auntie instead." She said.

Yuka shook her head and smiled. "No, you'll be Aoi's stepmother soon. So I prefer to be called Auntie instead."

"But—"

"Tsk, tsk. Nuh-uh. It's fine with me, Mikan" Yuka smiled.

"If… you say so" Mikan said and sighed.

Yuka settled her things down on the floor. Alex and some maids took it and went to her room. She smelt something delicious.

"What is that delicious smell?" she asked.

"It's daddy's cooking" Aoi grinned.

"It is?" Yuka inhaled the smell.

Aoi nodded. "Uh-huh. He said he'll cook breakfast today"

Yuka sniffed. "My Natsume's being back to a very sweet husband. I'm so glad" she said.

Natsume's face twitched. "Mom, you're being over dramatic" he said coldly.

"I'm just so happy~" Yuka said as if she didn't heard anything.

They all sweat dropped. "Never mind…" Natsume shook his head. He headed towards the dining room with all of them and sat down at the right side with Mikan. And the kids sat at the left side of the table while Yuka was at the middle.

"So this is our food?" Yuka asked. Natsume nodded.

"It looks so delicious. I'm so hungry. I didn't eat because I was so excited~!" Yuka exclaimed.

"You always do" Natsume rolled his eyes sarcastically. Mikan laughed a bit. Natsume looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"It's nothing really. It's just that this family is really funny" Mikan smiled at him.

"That's a good impression then~!" Yuka grinned. Mikan nodded.

Then, Yuka remembered something. "Oh by the way, I brought some souvenirs from France, Switzerland, America and Canada" she said.

Aoi and Youichi went excited. "Auntie, are there any toys?" the two of them asked.

Yuka nodded. "Of course there is~!"

"Oh, oh! What kind of toys?" they asked.

"Well, it's a Nintendo Wii, DS, PS3, and the newest gadgets" Yuka smiled. "Oh and Natsume, I bought 2 new cellphones. It just came out and it's the original ones" she added.

"Wait, the iPhone 3G!?" Mikan said in surprise.

Yuka nodded. "Yeah."

Natsume sighed. "Mom, how much does it cost in America?" he asked.

"20 million US dollars" Yuka said as she munched some shrimp." Oh and that's the discount" she added.

Mikan's face twitched. She also turned pale. "T-twenty m-million?" she said, trembling. _'… AND THAT'S ONLY THE DISCOUNT!?'_ she thought.

Yuka nodded. "Yes, why?" she asked.

Mikan shook her head. "Nothing, mom." She said. Then she mumbled something. "…Good thing Hotaru gave me the first iPhone 3G his dad made for free…"

"Did you say something, sweetie?" Yuka asked.

"U-uh… Nothing really" Mikan sweat dropped.

Yuka gave her puppy dog eyes. "Aw… please tell me"

Mikan sweat dropped again. "I-it's only that…"

"Yeesss?"

"H-hotaru's father gave me the first made iPhone 3G for free" Mikan answered.

"Wow~! That's amazing. So you're Mr. Imai's daughter's friend hm?" Yuka smiled then ate some sushi.

Natsume sighed. "Let's just eat. All of these 'news' are too much" he said. Mikan agreed.

"Ittadakimasu!" They said and then ate.

**To be continued…**

**I know it's so freaking disgusting but you have to bear with it -.-"Is it really that bad? I'm sorry if it is bad, worse or the worst… I'll try to think of something not so disgusting…**

**Oh by the way, to those readers who've been supporting me to the first chapter until here, thank you very much ^o^~!! And to those readers who just read this story, thank you for reading it ^__^~!!**

**Oh by the way, to the readers who have read my 'Mikan's Real and Inner Beauty', I'm very sorry I deleted it but I made a new story something similar to it but has more action in it. Don't worry; it will be coming out soon. I'm still making the first chapter. Hopefully, I will finish it today or tomorrow.**

**Bloodyraven.13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, new story. Now that dad's gone for abroad (again), I'm free to use the comp and I (hopefully) could update faster...though, it depends if I'm in the mood to make it. Lots of school work and such. And it's boring...when I get home, I'll try to update okay?That is, if any ideas come ,this just popped out since I really would like to make new stories ,forget my other stories coz i made too many mistakes..Maybe I'll update it after I finish this story...**

**o------O------o**

**Chapter 6 **

After eating, they all headed to the backyard to the swimming pool where the kids enjoyed playing. Aoi and Youichi played pool volleyball while Mikan, Natsume and Yuka sat on the pool chair under the shade of the umbrella.

Mikan wore a two piece white bikini swimsuit with her yellow flip-flops. Natsume wore his thin white shirt and black swimming trunks and read a book. Yuka wore her two piece bikini of a black, silky strapless bandeau with her matching red flip-flops and white sunhat. Youichi wore his blue swimming trunks with navy blue waves imprinted on it. While Aoi wore her pink tank style one piece swim suit with white polka dots imprinted on it.

Yuka put on her shades. "Alex, can you get me some iced tea, please?" she said.

Alex bowed. "Yes, madam"

The kids suddenly called Mikan. "Mom~!"

Mikan stopped drinking her strawberry fruit juice. "Yes?"

"Come here mom, play with us!" Aoi said while raising her beach volleyball.

Mikan looked at Natsume and Yuka. "Excuse me" she said then ran to the pool and took a dive under water.

"Ah~!" The two kids said as the water splashed on their face. Mikan's head lifted up from the water and she tickled the two kids.

Alex came back with a glass of iced tea and gave it to Yuka. "Thank you, Alex" she said. The man just nodded and stayed there.

"Natsume, don't you think she's a perfect wife?" Yuka smiled.

Natsume smirked. "I know that…"

"Look at her. She's so active and happy with the kids. Only a few women possess that kind of personality" Yuka told him. "And she's not flirty at all and I like it. She's being what she is" she added.

"That's what I like about her the most" Natsume said as he closed the book he was reading.

Yuka chuckled. "I see. Then why don't you go and play with them?"

Natsume noticed a hint of laughter then went to the pool and jumped, cannonball style. "Fire in the hole!!"

**SPLASH!!!!**

"AAAAHHHH!!" Mikan and the two children shouted in surprise.

Yuka and Alex laughed. It was a very enjoying time alright. Natsume was still under the water and saw Mikan's leg. He tried to pull it to put a scare on her.

"AHH!!!!!" Mikan screamed in fright. Yeah, she's being pulled down by Natsume as a joke AND a scare.

"Natsume Hyuuga, CUT THAT OUT!!" she shouted. And it was loud enough for Natsume to hear from under the water.

Natsume's head lifted from the water. "You're such a scared-y cat, you know" he teased.

"Well sorry for being a scared-y cat. I don't like it when someone's pulling me down you know" Mikan stuck her tongue out. Natsume imitated Mikan and also stuck his tongue out but with no emotions.

"Natsume!!!!!!" Mikan dragged him down the water and choked him.

"Oi! You're choking me!!" Natsume said loudly.

"You jerk!!" Mikan shouted animatedly. The, Natsume slowly lost his breath and didn't move. Mikan noticed this. "Oi, Natsume, are you still awake?..." she asked. "More over…ALIVE?" she asked. But no response. This made Mikan nervous. So, she dragged Natsume to the surface on the tiled floor. Yuka, the kids and Alex came towards her. They were all panicking.

Mikan slapped Natsume's face for a bit. But he didn't move an inch. "Natsume, wake up!!!" she said loudly, almost shouting. And again, no response. Mikan's eyes flowed out tears. She just killed her boyfriend.

**Ppffffffftttt**

"Oi, you idiot" Natsume suddenly spoke.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan exclaimed in surprise.

"Eewww…." The two kids said as they covered their mouths. "Dad just spit out water on mom's face." Aoi added.

Mikan's face twitched. "Eewww!" she said. "Natsume, you disgusting idiot!" Mikan shouted.

"That's your fault for crying, stupid" Natsume stuck his tongue out a bit.

"Don't you dare stick your tongue out at me!"

"I can stick my tongue out at anyone if I want to…" Natsume sat up. "Even if it's you" he smirked.

"Ooh! You are so—" Mikan was cut off by Yuka.

"I remember something!" she said.

The four of them looked at her. _**(Exclude Alex)**_ "I'll be going to the sports centre tomorrow" Yuka said. "And I was wondering if you, as a little 'family', could go with me as well~" she smiled sweetly.

"Uh, are you sure?" Mikan asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Of course I am, sweetie~! Besides, me and the girls are only the ones who's going to go bowling and stuff" Yuka chuckled.

Youichi's eyes widened in excitement. "Whoa! Bowling! I love that sport!" he exclaimed. He faced Mikan and tugged her hand with a putting look. "Mom, can we go? Please! Please!" he said, begging.

Mikan sighed. "Of course we can." She said as she carried Youichi then kissed his forehead. "I can't decline about it now, can I?" she smiled.

"Ah~! That's great then~!" Yuka said and looked at Natsume. "And I presume you'll be going as well, right?" she asked.

"Duh. Aoi can't stay still if Youichi goes somewhere where she can't go" Natsume answered sarcastically.

Yuka nearly flipped. _**(I know it's stupid or silly but I want to make someone laugh here) **_"That's great then~!" she said.

"Yay~!! Bowling, bowling!! We're going bowling!!" Aoi and Youichi chanted then high-fived.

"So cute~!" Yuka pinched both of their cheeks.

"That's my tough and handsome young man" Mikan giggled.

Natsume smirked. "And that's my sweet and beautiful little lady"

The two children grinned at their parents. Mikan looked at Natsume. "Are we going to stand here or swim?" she asked.

"Swim…"

Mikan grabbed his arm and pulled him to the edge of the pool. "Then let's go dive!"

"Go mom!" Youichi cheered.

Natsume looked at Youichi then at Mikan. While Mikan was placing her hands on her hips with an arched brow. "What?" she asked.

"I didn't know you know how to dive?" he said.

"Where else would Youichi learn to dive? From a dog?" Mikan said in a matter-of-fact tone. (Sarcasm)

"I'm not an idiot, you know" Natsume said.

"I know, I know!"

"Tch, I just thought that your son knew how to swim and dive because of a coach, a friend or someone…" he paused. Then he arched his brow with a smirk "Like your late husband, hm?"

"I was the one who learned from Tsubasa, not Youichi." Mikan neared her face then arched both her eyebrows twice.

Natsume paused. "What? Tsubasa? Tsubasa Andou?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" Mikan asked.

"Then why is your surname 'Sakura'?" He asked back.

"Well…" Mikan turned around. "I wasn't really married to him yet…" she added with a hint of sadness.

That was a new one. Mikan… not married? Then what the hell happened to Tsubasa??

Natsume stared at him. And same with Yuka. She stared at Mikan with a curious look. Then, Mikan continued as she remembered the tragedy that hit her supposed-to-be-husband.

"Well you see, Tsubasa had an accident…"

**Flashback**

_It was a beautiful night. Stars sparkled so brightly upon the busy streets of Tokyo. It was summer that time. Scattered clouds in the morning and evening. A perfect time for star gazing. And a perfect time for romance. Dates, proposals, marriage… plan for kids. And speaking of romance, there's a couple that has a tragic story…_

_A girl with auburn hair and brown eyes dressed herself for a very special occasion. Well, a usual occasion but there's something special in it. This brunette's name is Mikan Sakura. She is 23 years old and has a son who is 3 years old. She is living in an expensive and classy apartment. Her parents died when she was 15. They died in a car accident and left her alone. Mikan survived the hardships that came. She studied hard during her school years. And now that she is a parent, Mikan will struggle the hardships of raising a child. With her boyfriend, Tsubasa Andou, they will face the hardships of being parents together. And speaking of Mikan's boyfriend, which is the main reason why she's dressing tonight. It's a special date that night. And because it's special, Mikan chose to wear her mom's favourite; a white halter neck with matching Levi's jeans and blue and white striped doll shoes._

_Mikan got her son, Youichi, from the couch who was watching some shows from cartoon network and carried him to his baby crib._

"_Yo-chan, stay here. Mommy's going to be gone for a short while, okay?" she said and smiled._

_Youichi just nodded and played with his toy cars and robots. Mikan smiled at him. "Be a god boy now. Don't try to get down the cradle okay?" she said. Then went to the refrigerator and got a plastic bottle of milk in it and a small paper bag of cookies. "If you're hungry, just eat this okay? But don't make a big mess and try not to spill the milk" she winked. Youichi nodded and continued playing with his toys._

"_Good night, Yo-chan. I'll be going now" Mikan said then went outside her apartment and locked the door._

_On Mikan's way, she saw the landlady. "Mrs. Aizawa, I'll be leaving Youichi in my apartment, can you please look after him for me?" she asked._

_Mrs. Aizawa nodded and smiled. "Sure, Mikan. And good luck on your date" she said._

_Mikan bowed. "Thanks. I'll be leaving now" she said then went away._

_**o------O------o**_

_Mikan sat down the reserved restaurant dinner table and waited for her boyfriend. Time passes by but her boyfriend didn't come at all. It's been an hour since she arrived and it was almost 10 pm. Mikan got more worried every time the clock ticks. _

'_I'm getting worried…' she thought. Mikan glanced around to see if Tsubasa has arrived. 'No sign of him…' she thought to herself._

"_Where could you be, Tsubasa?" she said aloud._

_Then, she waited for 30 minutes but Tsubasa didn't come. The restaurant was going to close so she went somewhere else but near the restaurant, just in case…_

"_Tsubasa, where are you…" she said, nervous while glancing everywhere._

_Then, a voice called her…_

"_Mikan! Mikan!" the voice called aloud._

_Mikan suddenly stood up from the bench she was sitting on and glanced at the direction where the voice came from. "Tsubasa!?"_

_Then, to her disappointment, it wasn't her boyfriend. It was Tsubasa's best friend, Tono._

"_Oh, Tono-kun…" Mikan said, a bit disappointed._

_Tono stopped running in front of her then tried to calm down for a bit. "Mikan…-pant- big…-pant- news…" he said, panting hard._

"_Oh, what big news?" she asked him._

"_You would want to sit down before I tell you what it is -pant-" Tono told Mikan and pulled her to a bench and sat down with her. He looked her in the eye before he said the 'big news'._

"_Mikan…" he started. _

"_Yeah…?" Mikan arched a brow._

"_It's about Tsubasa…" _

"_What about Tsubasa?" she asked._

"_He…h-he…" Tono looked at the ground._

"_He… what?"_

"_He… got in an accident…" he said._

_Mikan stood up immediately after she heard what Tono said. "WHAT!?"_

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, TONO!?" She asked, shouting. _

_All the people who heard her looked at her. Tono shook his head. "He was on his phone. He was talking to me…" he said as he remembered._

_**Tsubasa's position hours ago…**_

_Tsubasa stood still at the side walk. He was going to cross the road. The 'walk' sign was still red so he waited for it to become green again. While waiting, he reached for his jacket's inside pocket and got a small and silky black box._

'_I'm going to propose to her…' he thought._

_Then, Tsubasa got his phone and dialled Tono's number._

"_Yo, Tono!" he greeted._

"_What's with the sudden call, lover boy?"__ Tono asked from the other line._

"_I just want to tell you that I'm going to propose to Mikan tonight" Tsubasa grinned at himself, like he was in front of Tono._

"_Whoa! Good luck with that, dude!"__ Tono cheered him on._

"_Now that's what I want to hear from my best friend" Tsubasa laughed a bit._

_As he was talking to Tono on his phone, he saw the 'walk' sign turn green so he walked._

_Almost at the middle, two bright lights came visible from afar. Tsubasa was so caught up with his talk about his proposal that he didn't know a vehicle was going towards him._

"_Yeah, sure. I'll tell you about it. Positive or negative come out, I'm still cute. Nah, I'm kidding" Tsubasa laughed at what he said then…._

_**(Honking truck sound effects)**_

_Tsubasa was still talking to Tono and noticed a truck was heading for him. He didn't even have time to run for his life. So tragedy struck. The truck ran through him and didn't stop from running! Tsubasa lied on the ground, almost dead. In his right hand was his broken cellphone and in his left is the small box that kept the ring he was supposed to give to Mikan that special night…_

_**Tono's Place…**_

_Static was all he heard. No response as well. Tono got worried and tried to check if Tsubasa was joking around or not._

"_Andou, you better answer me or you are literally dead tomorrow!!" he said. But nothing._

_It was real. Tsubasa got into a bad accident._

"_SHIT!" Tono cursed and closed his phone and ran outside his house and ran where Tsubasa was._

_Tono knew where his best friend would be. Tsubasa told him where he was while they were talking. And besides, Tsubasa told him that he and Mikan would have a date in the most expensive restaurant in Japan._

'_Tsubasa, you better not die, or I'm skewered!' Tono thought to himself nervously._

_After a while, Tono reached the destination where Tsubasa was. A lot of people were crowding the area. Police, FBI, CSI, CIA and security guards. There were also a lot of citizens crowding the area. Tono quickly ran towards there and ran through the large crowd._

"_Excuse me! Let me through! Darn it!" he shouted._

_Then, when he was in front where he could see Tsubasa, he tried to run inside the investigation area. But a security guard stopped him from going in._

"_NO! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND DYING THERE! IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN, HIS SOON-TO-BE-WIFE WILL SUFFER THE PAIN AND SADNESS MORE THAN IF SHE KNOWS THAT HE'S DEAD!!" Tono shouted._

_He sounded so sincere that the security guard let him in. As soon as he was free to go in, Tono ran down to Tsubasa and saw his bloody face._

"_Dude, speak! Mikan will screw me if you die!" Tono said worriedly._

_Tsubasa slowly opened his eyes. "T-tono…" he said weakly._

"_Thank God you're awake!" Tono cried in relief._

_Tsubasa smirked. "But not too long, I'll be gone…"_

"_For crying out loud, bro! You shouldn't be saying those things! Imagine Mikan doing something crazy when she finds out you're dead!" Tono shouted at him._

"_She has to accept it. Everyone will die one day some time…" Tsubasa got the strength to laugh weakly at his self._

_Tono sighed. "Were do you get the strength to laugh!?" he shook his head. "Then what are you going to do? How will you propose to her?" he asked._

_Tsubasa raised his hand that held the small box where the ring was weakly. "G-give this to her…" he said._

_Tono took the small box. He looked at Tsubasa's blood-covered face. "Tell her… I still love her and I always will. And tell her…" Tsubasa said with all his strength. Tono listened carefully and remembered the exact same words Tsubasa was telling him. "…Tell her I'm sorry that I won't be with her anymore. But I will always watch over her and our son…" he said._

_Tono's eyes unconsciously released tears that crawled down his face. "And Tono, thanks for everything. We're still brothers… forever and ever…" Tsubasa's eyes released tears as well._

_Tono sniffed as his tears dropped down Tsubasa's face. "See you later… To-…-no…" Tsubasa said to him as his last words._

"_Tsubasa…?" Tono's eyes widened in fear. "Tsubasa… TSUBASA, WAKE UP!!" he shook Tsubasa's corpse._

_But no matter how he shook hard, Tsubasa was really dead. He hoped that it was just a big and scary nightmare… but it was all reality. He had to accept that his best friend, whom he treated like his own brother, is dead._

_**End of inner Flashback**_

_Mikan couldn't believe the story she heard from Tono. She told her self that it was just a big lie. A big joke that Tono and Tsubasa himself was playing on her._

"_I don't believe that!" she said to him._

"_THAT'S JUST A LIE!!" Mikan shouted._

_Tono knew that would happen. He sighed in disbelief. "Mikan, he wanted me to give you this…" Tono said as he pulled out his hand from his pocket and gave Mikan the black box Tsubasa told him to give her._

_Mikan stared at the box. "What is this?" she asked, almost demanding._

"_Mikan, tonight, Tsubasa was supposed to propose to you." Tono said with a hint of sadness in his voice._

_Mikan's eyes widened. 'Tsubasa was going to…p-propose?' she thought in shock._

"_Well, I'll escort you home, Mikan. I know Tsubasa doesn't want you to walk alone while going home" Tono faced down._

_Mikan hugged the proposal box tight. Her eyes released tears continuously and silently nodded. Mikan and Tono both stood up and got a taxi. Tono paid for the both of them. He felt sorry for the poor woman. And poor kid, Youichi, he lost his father at an early age._

_Mikan looked at the box the whole time. She didn't take her eyes off of it. Until, she got to her apartment._

_She opened the door and saw Youichi sleeping in the baby crib soft and sound. As Mikan stared at Youichi longer, the more she wanted to cry and at the same time, work hard to make Youichi happy and go to an exclusive school._

_She went to him and carried Youichi in her arms. "Don't worry, sweetie… I promise to take care of you…" Mikan said in a whisper while crying silently and kissed his forehead._

**End of Flashback**

"That's what happened…" Mikan looked away with her eyes.

Everyone stared at her. No one uttered one word. "So you're really not yet married…" Natsume just said.

Mikan looked at him. "Wait, how come you know Tsubasa?" she asked.

Natsume looked at Yuka. She came near Mikan and held her on the shoulder gently. "Tsubasa's father is my partner-in-work, Mikan. I'm his godmother, not to mention" Yuka said.

Mikan nodded slowly with an "Oh…"

"Well anyways, past is past. Let's enjoy the present time!" Yuka grinned. Alex came with a tray with fruit juices. Yuka took one glass and raised it in the air. "Cheers to all of us~!" she said happily.

Mikan and the rest got one as well. "Cheers!" They all gave a toast and then drank their fruit juices. "So who wants more fun?" Yuka asked. The kids rose their hand quickly "WE DO!!" They laughed.

"Is that all you can give? I can't hear you!!" Yuka grinned as she placed her knuckles on her hips.

"WE WANT TO HAVE FUN!!!!" The kids both screamed.

"Okay then~!" Yuka raised her hand childishly. "We shall go to the…"

"AMUSEMENT PARK~!!!!!!!!" she said in excitement. The two kids hugged her. (Enter pink background with yellow and pinkish white bubbles)

Mikan and Natsume sweat dropped. Natsume's face twitched. "She's like a woman YEARS younger than us…" he said.

Mikan nodded. "No offense; she acts more of a kid than Aoi and Yo-chan" she said.

"That's my mom…" Natsume sighed in disbelief. Mikan just nodded.

Well, that's how a fun day should be right?

**To be continued**

**I know it took me such a long time but I really had a problem with schedule…especially last week's schedule. Periodic exams and all. But, at least I made this short chappie about Mikan and her supposed-to-be-husband right? Well…. Review~!!**


End file.
